El hombre del mundo
by emmazunzx3
Summary: Han pasado dos años desde la aventura con Momoshiki y Kinshiki, Sarada ya ha cumplido los 14 años. Sasuke Uchiha ha vuelto a la aldea con su familia. Sin embargo, una guerra civil amenaza la paz del país del fuego y Naruto le encomienda una nueva misión secreta. Sasuke y Sakura se van en un viaje que cambiará sus vidas para siempre. [Sasusaku]
1. La misión

¡Hola a todas y todos!. Me gustaría invitarles a seguir la historia de este fic, que se plantea de antemano como un longfic. Espero les guste.

La saga de Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto. Esta historia me pertenece, por lo tanto, no está permitida su reproducción sin mi autorización.

* * *

 _Luego de largos años, quien era errante en el mundo, volvía a casa, habiendo recuperado su voluntad, su pasado y sanado sus heridas. Sasuke Uchiha era en estos tiempos una persona distinta, los extraños fantasmas que le atormentaban, eran ahora borrosas nebulosas, opacadas por el velo de la madurez, la comprensión y el perdón. La historia sería escrita nuevamente, ahora de su mano y determinación. Se esperaba que la historia fuese distinta esta vez, sin embargo, los años pasaban y las cosas no eran fáciles, dado que la lejanía seguía siendo un componente esencial en su vida, y no solo en la suya, sino también para aquellas personas que se encontraban emocionalmente atadas a él. Los viajes continuaban y con ello, también la distancia de la calidez del hogar. Su compromiso político con Naruto y su proyecto de sociedad nueva, colmaban sus pensamientos, lo llenaban de responsabilidades y deberes que se entrelazaban con la necesidad de retribuir sus errores pasados. Por lo tanto, el camino que deseaba seguir, se encontraba lleno de obstáculos y de esquinas oscuras que le aguardaban, el trabajo era interminable y la ruta llena de claroscuros; así caminaba el Uchiha ahora, de encrucijada en encrucijada, lejano, asumiendo su pasado y enfrentando su nuevo destino. A pesar de la constante angustia, una mano alcanza siempre la suya, la mano cálida de la joven que, a pesar de todos los pesares, espera incansablemente su llegada: Sakura. Todos los extraños demonios que le atacan en la soledad, parecen sucumbir ante la presencia de aquella, que luego de toda la incertidumbre y las culpas, ahí yace a su lado. Desde otra esquina, aguarda otra desazón que abate su pecho: la otra Uchiha, la niña que le mira con sus mismos ojos. Así pasaba el tiempo, abatido por la soledad del deber y constantemente cuestionándose el extraño compromiso había adquirido con Sakura; una espera mutua, de ambos por ver un mundo mejor para la pequeña que habían traído al mundo y de ambos...por estar juntos alguna vez._

 **PARTE I**

Capítulo 1: _La misión._

Esa tarde llovía, una las primeras señales del otoño. Se había quedado un rato, absorto frente a la ventana, mientras una lluvia lenta caía sobre Konoha. Bajo la puerta de la habitación, una débil huella de luz se cuela, los ruidos fuera del cuarto le parecen tan cotidianos, Sakura lava los trastes de la cena junto a Sarada. Escucha levemente sus risas, sus inquietos pasos por el departamento. Era uno de esos días libres, en que todos habitaban el hogar apaciblemente, Sarada no se le separaba en toda la tarde, mientras que a lo lejos Sakura les alcanzaba con una mirada afectuosa. Sin embargo, esa tarde Sakura le había encontrado decaído y le habría empujado a que tomase una siesta, siempre le reprendía para que no se sobrecargara de trabajo, le habría dicho a Sarada que le dejase descansar. Él había accedido, pero a pesar del cansancio, su mente no cedía, sentía que había pasado horas en un constante vaivén entre el sueño y la vigilia.

Recostado en la cama, con la habitación a oscuras, se debatía una y otra vez. Al parecer nuevamente la lejanía le esperaba, y con ese pensamiento, los ojos tristes de Sakura ante su partida aparecían en su memoria.

En un momento, en medio de la oscuridad de la habitación, la puerta se abre, mientras una silueta ingresa lentamente. Sasuke se incorpora para encontrarse con ella. Sin embargo, esos ojos, directos y sinceros le miran fijamente, con una leve tristeza y en sus labios se mueve una palabra muda. A pesar del ambiente de sordera, Sasuke lee los labios que conoce tan bien, y lee los ojos que tan fijamente le miran.

 _No te vayas…_

Sasuke la mira fijamente, sin embargo, la figura de Sakura frente a él, es como si hubiera rebobinado en el tiempo. La mirada infantil de Sakura yace frente a sus ojos, la misma niña que quiso detenerle aquella lejana noche, antes de que él abandonara la aldea de la hoja, hace ya tantos años atrás, las mismas lágrimas y la voz quebrada vuelven a su memoria. Para su sorpresa, la niña se acerca y toma una de sus manos. Sasuke la mira inmóvil, mientras la niña acerca su mano a su pecho. El contraste de su mano adulta, acomodada en el pequeño pecho de Sakura, comienza a extrañarle. La niña levanta la mirada hasta encontrar los ojos del Uchiha, mientras aprieta su mano contra su pecho.

 _Destrózame...Sasuke-kun…_

Sasuke respira con fuerza, mientras intenta zafarse del agarre de la niña. El Uchiha la mira fijamente, el tacto brusco hace que los ojos verdes se llenen de lágrimas. La niña suelta el agarre con rapidez y se echa a correr, alejándose en una densa oscuridad.

 _Espera…_

En el momento en que pensaba perseguirla, ya no hay rastros de ella. Solo la oscuridad. Una mano fría se posa en su frente. El tacto le despierta de golpe y se incorpora bruscamente en la cama.

—Sasuke-kun… ¿Estás bien? —susurra ella en la oscuridad —Te sentí muy agitado, así que te desperté…

Sasuke respira agitado y algo desorientado por la oscuridad.

—¿Sasuke-kun? —vuelve a preguntar la voz.

—Estoy bien...solo he tenido un mal sueño. —responde él, recobrando la calma. Ella no responde, sin embargo, él la percibe inquieta. Enciende la pequeña lámpara del velador, iluminando tenuemente la habitación. Ella se ha incorporado en la cama, y se ha inclinado hacia él; su mano se acerca, y se posa con suavidad en la frente del Uchiha, y él la ve extrañado. Ella lo mira con sus grandes ojos verdes. Ojos preocupados y perspicaces.

—No has dormido bien últimamente…—le dice ella con preocupación. Una voz que Sasuke conocía muy bien.

—No me pasa nada, no te preocupes. Vuelve a dormir, es tarde. —Le susurra él, recostándose nuevamente en la cama, dándole la espalda. Sakura lo mira con preocupación.

Él espera que Sakura insista, pero sorpresivamente, la luz de la lamparita vuelve a apagarse y el silencio retorna a la habitación. Nuevamente esa extraña fusión de la realidad con los sueños lo perturbaba, sin notar cuando se había dormido, ni cuantas horas habían pasado. Ni siquiera notó cuando Sakura vino a la cama. Recobrando un poco la razón, Sasuke piensa en las palabras de Sakura y, como siempre, en su certeza, ya que efectivamente no había dormido bien durante el último tiempo, experimentaba raros sueños relacionados al pasado, en que la culpa le abatía. Después de cierto tiempo, los pensamientos volvían y con ello, los sueños y pesadillas. En su espalda, sintió como el cuerpo de Sakura se aferraba a él. El contacto hizo que su agitación por el reciente sueño se redujera, pero los pensamientos de culpa aun rondaban su mente. Hacía alrededor de dos años y medio que había regresado de manera más definitiva a la aldea -desde la última gran batalla contra Kinshiki y Momoshiki- y se había establecido con su familia. Sarada había cumplido los 14 años hace un tiempo, y una pequeña felicidad le invadía por tener la oportunidad de verla crecer, aunque sea una vez. Sin embargo, algo nuevo sucedía con Sakura. Le estaba costando ocultarle su malestar, y en especial, le estaba resultando complejo plantearle lo de la última reunión que había tenido con Naruto hace unas semanas.

A pesar de haber regresado de manera más estable a la aldea, Sasuke seguía siendo solicitado para diversas misiones, especialmente fuera de Konoha. Además, seguía colaborando con Naruto y su ambicioso proyecto de sociedad nueva. A pesar de que confiaba en Naruto y sus ideas, esa confianza mutua entre ambos, se reflejaba en las complejas misiones que el hokage le asignaba especialmente a él. Hacía algunas semanas atrás, cuando volvía de una breve misión, se reportó en la torre del hokage. Luego de entregar el informe habitual, Naruto le había mirado con rostro atípicamente serio.

—Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. —Sasuke le miró sorprendido, por el tono agotado de su voz.

El día anterior, Naruto había sido convocado a una reunión extraordinaria, con el señor feudal y sus consejeros, al oeste del país del fuego, en la aldea Benigna. En la carta que había llegado a Konoha, el motivo decía " _urgente, problemas políticos_ ", sin más detalles. Al comenzar la reunión, uno de los consejeros, explicó de forma muy solemne que el mandato del país del fuego estaba en riesgo, y que se necesitaba tomar acciones de forma inmediata. Naruto miró a Shikamaru. Un cuchicheo general se armó en el salón. El señor feudal, levantó levemente la mano, y todos los presentes guardaron silencio.

—Hacía mucho tiempo que no nos enfrentamos a una situación tan compleja como la actual. En la presente reunión pretendo explicarles el motivo de esta. —Explicó con calma el anciano —Les he solicitado asistir, como representantes del país del fuego, para discutir una problemática que se ha venido gestando durante el último año. Como todos saben, el conflicto en el sur aún persiste, y peor aún, se ha ido agudizando con el paso del tiempo. Las revueltas son cada vez más frecuentes, y el acceso a las aldeas del sur, es casi imposible por ahora. La intervención que hemos hecho en el sur, desde la aldea Benigna ha sido infructuosa hasta ahora, y el conflicto se ha vuelto más violento. Muchos de nuestros soldados han fallecido en nuestro intento de contener las revueltas...lo que nos ha obligado a solicitar la ayuda de nuestra solidaria Konoha.

Naruto miró con seriedad, le habían acorralado en un rincón. Todo el consejo le miraba fijamente.

—¿De qué tipo de ayuda estamos hablando, Daimayo-sama? —preguntó Naruto con suspicacia.

—Una que nos permita penetrar en el sur, y recuperar nuestro control de la zona, es decir, deseamos que Konoha pueda colaborar con protección para nuestra aldea, y fuerzas militares que sean capaces de contener y acabar con el conflicto del sur de una vez —Le dijo de manera directa el feudal.

El anciano había cambiado su semblante amable a uno serio. Naruto ubicado al frente del consejo, lo miró fijamente a los ojos, intentando mantener el control de la situación.

—Daimayo-sama, permítame explicarle que la intervención de Konoha no mejoraría la situación del conflicto del sur, al contrario, solo generaría más violencia y caos. Le recuerdo que las aldeas del sur, sumidas en la pobreza, son en su mayoría campesinos... no podrían enfrentarse a una orden militar, y mucho menos si hay ninjas involucrados. Eso solo sería enviarlos a la muerte...confío en que existen otros métodos para contener el conflicto. —El consejo comenzó a mirarse entre sí, con duda.

—El mantener este conflicto por más tiempo, puede llevar a una guerra civil, la cual podría significar muchos más costos, y que podría terminar arrastrando a Konoha. —mencionó otro de los consejeros. Naruto apretó los dientes.

—Daimayo-sama —se dirigió Shikamaru al señor feudal —¿ha abierto las negociaciones con los consejeros del sur?

—Todos han sido asesinados. —sentenció el anciano, y todo el salón comenzó a cuchichear nuevamente.

—Señor —insistió nuevamente Shikamaru —¿ha intentado establecer negociaciones con los caudillos, que mantienen la barrera en el sur? —todos los presentes quedaron en silencio mirando al consejero de Konoha.

—Sus identidades son hasta ahora desconocidas para nosotros. Y el solo propósito que buscan, hacen imposible conciliar una negociación con ellos.

—¿Y qué es lo que buscan? —preguntó Naruto.

—La aldea de las cenizas, y todas las aledañas al sur, desean gestionar su independencia del país del fuego —respondió con severidad el feudal. Todos los presentes guardaron silencio —y lo más grave de la situación, es que su propósito es llegar al poder del país del fuego, es por ello que buscarán expandirse...y buscarán derrocar al señor feudal, y lo más probable es que luego…vayan por Konoha —Naruto y Shikamaru, se miraron aturdidos. La situación era compleja; sin embargo, la voz del feudal, puso los pies de Naruto en la tierra.

—Debo recordarte, hokage, a quién debes rendir órdenes. Konoha, debe obedecer al feudo. Tu negativa puede considerarse traición y alianza con el enemigo. Como también puede costarte llevar tu caso a la corte marcial. —levantó la voz el feudal mientras se ponía de pie —Es una orden. Konoha partirá al sur, en apoyo al feudo. Su deber es brindar protección militar al país del fuego y al señor feudal. —Naruto se puso de pie, y nuevamente le lanzó una mirada directa al anciano.

—Haré lo que sea posible para proteger al feudo y el país del fuego —hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró del salón junto a Shikamaru.

Naruto había vuelto con un problema mucho mayor a Konoha, y debía pensar en algún plan de acción, para enfrentar la carga que el feudal había puesto sobre él. De ahí, pensó en pedir la ayuda de Sasuke.

—Después de todo, el conflicto del sur ya lleva bastante tiempo...en algún momento iba a estallar…—dijo Sasuke afirmado en el balcón del monte de los hokages.

—Por eso, necesito de tu ayuda, Sasuke. Necesito un plan de acción que sea capaz de contener el conflicto, sin embargo, no deseo ampliar el conflicto con la intervención de Konoha en la zona. Con Shikamaru, habíamos hablado de establecer negociaciones con los caudillos. Sin embargo, debemos saber quiénes están detrás del conflicto del sur.

—Eso solo lo podemos saber de una forma…—dijo Sasuke. Naruto le miró, ya sabiendo su respuesta.

 _Espionaje_.

—¿Y luego…?

—Indagaremos en sus propósitos, y luego podemos tomarlos como rehenes e interrogarlos en Konoha. —mencionó Sasuke.

—Recuerda que estaremos en su territorio.

—Tenemos que ganarnos su confianza. Una vez aquí, podemos obligarles a ir a negociaciones...y si no…

—Tendremos que invadir el sur… —completó Naruto, llevándose los dedos a las sienes.

Sasuke, miraba la noche desde la altura, con el viento rozándole la cara. Una noche pacífica. Naruto seguía con el rostro bajo. Largos minutos transcurrieron en silencio.

—Sasuke…no podría confiarle esta misión a nadie más que a ti —susurró Naruto, luego de un rato en silencio. Sasuke que miraba hacia el horizonte, bajó la mirada, y comenzó a caminar regreso a la aldea.

Ya lo sabía.

Esa noche, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Y de esa forma comenzó su seguidilla de malestares.

Al día siguiente, se reportó en la torre del hokage. Naruto y Shikamaru le esperaban en la oficina, para gestionar la planificación. La misión sería exclusivamente de espionaje, con el fin de obtener información sobre los caudillos. Tendría que ganarse la confianza de la aldea, e ir escalando hasta llegar a las personas detrás del conflicto del sur. Si las cosas iban mal, o era descubierto, enviarán refuerzos de Konoha, para reprimir el conflicto. Esa misma mañana, había llegado una carta desde la aldea Benigna. Una citación de advertencia para Naruto desde la corte marcial del país del fuego, en que le acusarán de alta traición de no presentar apoyo militar para el señor feudal. El hokage estaba acorralado y necesitaba tomar una medida. Sasuke sería su mejor apuesta en esta problemática. Escribieron un informe con los detalles de la planificación y estrategia para proceder con el conflicto del sur. Y así Naruto viajó a la aldea Benigna, para establecer el sometimiento de Konoha a la voluntad del señor feudal. Sin embargo, el plan contaba con condiciones específicas.

Si bien Konoha responde bajo el mandato del feudo en ciertos ámbitos, mantiene su autonomía en sus formas de proceder. Es decir, si colaboran en el conflicto del sur, lo harán a su manera.

La misión será en primera instancia de espionaje, y será efectuada por un habilidoso y experimentado ninja de Konoha. El cual intentará obtener la mayor información posible sobre el conflicto.

La misión será clasificada como rango S. y además de carácter confidencial. La misión secreta, mantendrá resguardada la identidad del ninja que la llevará a cabo, para hacer más efectivo su trabajo de infiltración en la zona, y también como resguardo de posibles traidores, ya sea en Konoha, en la aldea Benigna, o cualquier otro lugar del país del fuego. Por otra parte, la misión tomará el tiempo que sea necesario.

La misión también contará con la intervención de este Shinobi en la zona, es decir, intentará establecer negociaciones con sus aldeanos.

De no ser posible el plan de intervención. Konoha se compromete a realizar una intervención militar que dé fin al conflicto de forma definitiva.

Bajo esas condiciones, y ante la dura reprobación del señor feudal, la votación del consejo resultó a favor del plan de Konoha. De esta forma, pasaron dos semanas.

Dos semanas eternas para Sasuke, en que pensaba una y otra vez en su familia. Desconocía cual sería la duración de la misión, sin embargo, Naruto le había asignado una duración máxima será de cinco años para resolver todo. Sasuke sabía que, si bien la misión sería de 5 años, por sus propios cálculos, podría extenderse mucho más. Sakura y Sarada nuevamente solas, no era una idea que le gustara mucho, pero el peligro era inminente y alguien debía actuar, y dadas las condiciones de la misión, las tensas relaciones con el feudal, y el hokage contra las cuerdas, el único adecuado para aquella tediosa misión, era alguien de confianza para Naruto.

Durante aquella noche, en que había vuelto a soñar con Sakura, ella intuitivamente había leído en sus ojos, el cansancio y que algo le pasaba. Ante el mutismo de Sasuke, ella habría vuelto a aferrarse a su cuerpo. Sasuke pensaba en la forma en que le diría sobre su partida nuevamente. Pensaba en sus ojos. Él ya conocía aquella expresión en su rostro, cuántas veces en el pasado ella le había mirado de esa manera. Esa expresión que le recordaba a todo lo que le había hecho durante sus días oscuros, los cuales le perseguían incluso hasta estos días. Los ojos vidriosos, compungidos, producto de la inseguridad y la preocupación que sólo él lograba causarle. Ahí estaba Sakura con esa mirada que llegaba a aparecer en sus sueños más angustiantes. Cuantas veces la imagen de ella le había atormentado durante esos años de expiación, en donde la culpa le abatía constantemente, día a día. Ahora nuevamente le traía nuevas preocupaciones e inevitablemente la culpa volvía a invadirle.

Ese día, tenía que salir muy temprano. Odiaba levantarse y dejar a Sasuke en la cama. Verle dormir era un privilegio que no siempre tenía. Sakura trabajaba muy duro en el hospital, con jornadas extenuantes, pero era una mujer feliz. Su felicidad se acrecentaba con la presencia de Sasuke en el hogar, no sólo porque su presencia la llenaba a ella, sino porque también había calmado la angustia de Sarada y la eterna interrogante por su padre. Desde que Sasuke había vuelto a la aldea hace algunos años, Sarada se había vuelto muy unida a él. Siempre estaba preocupada por Sasuke. Le causaba curiosidad la forma en que Sarada quería a su padre a pesar de las asperezas de su personalidad. Sin embargo, Sasuke era un padre amable, que siempre le dedicaba suaves sonrisas a su familia.

Por otro lado, su actividad sexual había aumentado considerablemente. Desde que Sasuke regresó, se sentía con mucha más vitalidad, dado que retomó la sexualidad con su esposo con mucha mayor frecuencia e intensidad. Amaba a Sasuke, y su cuerpo siempre respondía con demandante deseo ante su marido. A pesar de su intensa sexualidad, ella era rigurosa con los anticonceptivos, dado que, aunque desearan tener más hijos, la presencia de Sasuke en la aldea aún pendía de un hilo, debido a que salía regularmente y por otro lado, ella tenía mucho trabajo que levantar en el hospital. Era un acuerdo mutuo, hasta que la estadía de Sasuke en la aldea fuera mucho más estable.

Ese mismo día, Sakura debía entregar el informe del presupuesto anual del hospital en la oficina del hokage, por lo que caminó tranquilamente por las apacibles calles de la aldea. Con el tema del trabajo, casi nunca veía a Naruto, quien por su parte también estaba con mucha carga de trabajo. Ese día su turno terminaba a las 8 de la noche, por lo que aprovecho de hacer el trámite por sí misma y de paso visitar a su amigo. Se deslizó por los pasillos de la torre, y tocó la puerta de la oficina. Al no haber respuesta, pensó que Naruto estaría muy ocupado o estaría durmiendo por el agotamiento encima del escritorio. Abrió la puerta lentamente y para su sorpresa, la oficina estaba vacía. A pesar de la ausencia de Naruto, Sakura se acercó al mesón para dejar la carpeta sobre el montón de papeleo que tenía sobre el escritorio, además de los diversos envases de ramen instantáneos que siempre rondaban entre sus útiles de trabajo. Sakura sonrió por la terquedad de Naruto a alimentarse mejor. Dejó la carpeta al lado de un libro en que sobresalían algunos papeles. Al moverlo, notó un documento que sobresalía, del cual alcanzó a leer "Uchiha Sasuke. S. 5 años". Ver el nombre de su esposo, en un documento en la oficina del hokage le causó incertidumbre, y como siempre, angustia, especialmente por el enunciado de 5 años. Especialmente porque la presencia de su marido pendía de un débil hilo, entre las misiones secretas y su vida familiar.

Miró en dirección a la puerta, por si venía alguien; sin embargo, no sintió presencia alguna en los alrededores. Shikamaru debía haber terminado su turno. Tomó el papel que sobresalía y comenzó a leer. Era la descripción de una misión para Sasuke, para una aldea cuyo nombre no se especificaba. Por las claves se dio cuenta que era una misión rango S, de espionaje. Duración máxima 5 años. Sakura comenzó a sentir un nudo en su garganta y una angustia al procesar toda esa información. El documento fechaba de hace dos semanas. No tenía el motivo de la misión, ni nada más de información con respecto al caso que estaba en investigación. Solo un documento para que el hokage firmara y se pudiera comenzar la misión. Estaba totalmente confundida, pero al mismo tiempo atando cabos, respecto a las salidas más prolongadas de Sasuke de la aldea, y su ánimo más taciturno. Sintió las lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. Sasuke estaba nuevamente involucrado en una investigación riesgosa. Las lágrimas no paraban de brotar. Sakura, inevitablemente, volvía a ser la mujer que lloraba.

—Sakura-chan? —llamó una voz desde la puerta. Era Naruto.

Sakura se estremeció, ya que recordó que estaba husmeando documentos confidenciales del hokage. En silencio, dejó el papel sobre el escritorio y bajó la cabeza sin responder al llamado. No se volteó, porque no quería que él la viera llorar. Naruto confundido, se acercó a ella.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sakura-chan? ¿Ocurrió algo?

Que Naruto la viese llorando, era a esas alturas inevitable. Decidió enfrentarlo. Lo miró antes de que él alcanzara una distancia muy cercana. Él la miró sorprendido, Sakura le devolvía una mirada seria, con leves lágrimas en los ojos. Entonces llevó su mirada al escritorio y vio el papel que Sakura había soltado encima. Naruto la miró con preocupación

—¿Por qué estás husmeando en mis documentos? Son confidenciales, está prohibido Sakura-chan —le dijo con la voz un tanto severa. Nadie debía saber nada sobre aquellos papeles. Ya le diría a Sakura en su momento. Pero esa no era la forma adecuada que había pensado con Sasuke para exponerle la situación. La cuestión era seria.

—Yo… —empezó ella con la voz un poco quebrada, lo que le dolió a Naruto. —no lo sé… — Estaba como ausente. Sakura no era así. La reacción asustó un poco a Naruto, tal vez no debió haberle hablado con severidad.

—Te lo íbamos a decir de todas formas…pero de una manera más adecuada... —dijo Naruto para suavizar la tensión del ambiente.

—Ya veo… —susurró ella en un murmullo y con la mirada baja. Naruto bajó la mirada hasta que sintió sollozos por parte de la chica.

—Sakura- Chan… —intentó acercarse, pero ella lo interrumpió abruptamente.

—¿Hacia dónde enviarás a Sasuke-kun? —interrogó ella, con la voz entrecortada. A Naruto le sorprendió el tono pueril en que llamaba a Sasuke aún. Le recordó al pasado, a la Sakura de 12 años, de cabello largo, sonrojada, que lloraba siempre. Hacía mucho que no veía lágrimas en sus ojos. Todo se había tornado incómodo y extraño.

—No puedo decírtelo... —dijo Naruto con un tono serio. Sakura desvió la vista. Para ella las cosas siempre se complicaban cuando se trataba de Sasuke. Naruto se sentía terriblemente culpable, por alejar a Sasuke de ella. Por su parte, Sasuke asumía las responsabilidades sin mostrar emoción alguna. Sin embargo, Naruto sabía que para él también era dificultoso alejarse de Sakura y de Sarada. Se sentía responsable, Sakura comprendía la situación, pero su extenuación durante los años la había desgastado muchísimo. Ella se había callado y tenía la mirada en el suelo, las lágrimas caían levemente por sus ojos y ya no luchaba por ocultarlo. Le dolía. Odiaba verla así.

Naruto se acercó a ella y rodeándola entre sus brazos, la atrajo hacia él, abrazándola con fuerza. Sakura sorprendida se vio apoyada en el pecho de su amigo.

—No llores...por favor...Sakura-chan. —Sakura seguía inmóvil bajo los brazos de Naruto. En el pasado, lo habría rechazado rotundamente, incluso con algún golpe, pero por alguna razón, el contacto se sentía diferente. Hacía años que no tenía ese tipo de contacto físico con Naruto. El abrazo se sentía cálido, envolvente, tranquilizador. Se sentía diferente. Naruto había madurado, su cuerpo era grande y ella podía refugiarse en él, su olor también había cambiado. Cerró los ojos y hundió su cara en su pecho, mientras extendía sus brazos por su cintura, correspondiendo el abrazo.

Naruto levantó la vista con seriedad hacia la puerta de la oficina, mientras identificaba la presencia que estaba a un lado de la puerta abierta. Sasuke, que recién regresaba de su misión e iba a reportarse, había decidido no entrar a la habitación.

Así en la solitaria torre del hokage, Naruto estrechaba a Sakura entre sus brazos, mientras Sasuke que llegaba de su misión, se retiraba preguntándose cómo le explicaría a Sakura su partida. Envidiaba a Naruto por su habilidad de calmar el corazón de Sakura. Algo que, a pesar de los años, aun no aprendía a hacer. Naruto reparaba, mientras el destruía. Si tal vez Sakura estuviese con Naruto, él podría amarla como nadie. Sasuke solía pensar en ello algunas veces, pero se sentía doblemente culpable, porque el sólo hecho de imaginar a Sakura con otro hombre le remecía. Imaginar el cuerpo su esposa, siendo estrechado o acariciado por otros le ardía. Incluso ver a Naruto abrazando a su esposa le había dado una sensación extraña. A fin de cuentas, Sasuke deseaba amar a Sakura. Era lo que lo mantenía con vida.

Al cabo de unos minutos, los cuerpos abrazados en la solitaria habitación se soltaron. Sakura ya no lloraba. Naruto la miraba con una sonrisa apenada.

—Ve a descansar, Sakura-chan, te citaré dentro de estos días para explicarte la situación con detalle. —dijo intentando reconfortarla. Ella le devolvió un gesto algo cansado.

—Me iré a casa...ya hablaremos. —Se despidió ella con rapidez caminando hacia la salida.

Naruto la vio irse con paso apurado. Se quedó con la sensación del delgado cuerpo de Sakura apegándose al suyo. Frunció el ceño y golpeó el escritorio con el puño.

— _maldición…_

Una vez fuera de la torre del hokage, Sakura alentó el paso. Caminando vio que había anochecido. Las luces iluminaban tenuemente las calles. Aun sentía el nudo en el estómago por la noticia. Caminó de manera vaga por la calle, titubeando los pasos. Se encontraba demasiado distraída, demasiado agotada. Levantó la vista y a la distancia de una cuadra, entre la oscuridad, atisbó una figura negra bajo un poste de luz. Un hombre, se hallaba de pie bajo la luz mirándola desde la distancia. Pensó en Sasuke.

Dudó de su visión por un momento. Pensó que estaba colapsando. Al acercarse, fue notando los rasgos de Sasuke. Por alguna razón esa noche su esposo se veía intimidante en la oscuridad.

—¿Qué haces aquí, Sasuke-kun? —preguntó ella sin mirarlo a los ojos. Se quebraría si lo mirara. No se permitía llorar frente a él.

—Fui a reportarme. —respondió Sasuke con simpleza. Sakura abrió los ojos a más no poder. Si no se equivocaba Sasuke venía de la Torre del Hokage. De todas formas, le parecía extraño que Sasuke estuviera allí, como esperándola. Como si supiera que ella había estado con Naruto. Sasuke había llegado en el momento preciso. Aun no se atrevía a mirarle.

—Sasuke-kun, Naruto y yo… —dijo desviando el rostro hacia un costado.

—Tranquila, no me molesta en lo absoluto —respondió el Uchiha con sinceridad. —por ahora, hay otro tema del que debo hablarte… —por primera vez ella fue a encontrar sus ojos. Sasuke la miró un momento y comenzó a caminar, alejándose de la luz que daba el poste. Sakura se queda detenida bajo el poste de luz, mientras ve la espalda de Sasuke alejarse poco a poco.

—Sasuke-kun… —susurra ella. Él detiene su paso, dándole la espalda. No se voltea. Solo el sonido del viento resuena. Ella espera una respuesta, pero el silencio de Sasuke otorga.

—No tienes que hacer esto solo...no cargues con ese peso tú solo… —murmura ella. Se siente decepcionada de sí misma, porque sabe que sus palabras nunca cambiarán a Sasuke. Ese día había desenterrado a su antigua yo...la que lloraba, la que no podía hacer nada por la persona que más amaba. Estaba frustrada. Parecía que nada había cambiado desde entonces, Sasuke nuevamente dándole la espalda y ella ahí frágil y sin poder hacer nada. La barrera, que ella pensaba le había tomado trabajo derribar entre ambos, no había cedido del todo.

—No quiero involucrarte en este asunto... —dice finalmente él, sin voltearse aún. Sakura levanta la mirada.

—Pero te he visto distinto el último tiempo, siento tu malestar...y tu silencio me daña Sasuke-kun...tu mutismo me llena de incertidumbres… ¿qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí, Sasuke-kun?

—Te preocupas demasiado...por mi Sakura…no es fácil hacer esto… —murmura él algo cansado.

—Tus palabras son duras, Sasuke-kun… —responde ella, dolida.

—Tú sabes que hago este tipo de trabajo...lo sabes desde antes de casarnos… —dice él con severidad.

Sakura había sentido esa sensación antes. La de ser completamente desplazada. Sin embargo, ella misma reconocía que había cambiado, porque sabía lo que Sasuke intentaba hacer. Sin articular palabra alguna, avanza en su dirección y se para frente a él, mirándole a los ojos.

—¡Cómo te atreves! —le incrimina, mientras alza su mano, dándole una cachetada en el rostro a Sasuke. Este desprevenido, se queda mirándola fijamente, con la mejilla enrojecida, como si se esperase el golpe o lo mereciera. —Me preocupas porque te amo, si deseo que confíes en mí, es porque yo confío plenamente en ti —le suelta ella, mirándolo con frustración —esto no se trata solamente de ti y de mí. Tenemos una hija, ambos somos padres de Sarada, ambos deseamos un mundo mejor para ella y para la aldea…por favor...confía en mí.

Sasuke pone su mano sobre la cabeza de Sakura y la atrae para sí. Ella esconde su rostro en su pecho. Un abrazo tan distinto al de Naruto, angustiante, inseguro, cercanía que ella sabe puede perder en cualquier momento.

—Tampoco es fácil para mí —dice él con la voz aterciopelada, que sólo utiliza cuando están solos y la mira a los ojos.

—Pero… —ella no logra terminar la frase porque el Uchiha la ha callado posando sus labios sobre los de ella. Ella está sorprendida por la conducta inesperada de Sasuke. Ella cierra los ojos y lentamente se amarra a su cuello. El poco a poco comienza a encerrarla contra un muro cercano, alejándose de la luminosidad del farol. Profundizan el beso. Sasuke nunca la besaría así en un lugar tan público. Pero las calles yacían solitarias durante la noche, a excepción de la figura de los dos amantes. Sasuke le provocaba algo que Naruto nunca le haría sentir. Ese cálido deseo.

Sasuke la miró, interrumpiendo su letargo, su mirada tenía un atisbo de preocupación.

—Tenemos que hablar…vayamos a casa —susurró él, despacio, cerca de su rostro. Sakura asiente aletargada por el calor del encuentro. Ambos caminan en silencio. Ella se acerca y se aferra a su brazo con fuerza. Esto no puede aumentar más la culpa que siente Sasuke.

En el silencio de su habitación, Sasuke penetra a Sakura, con fuerza. Ella ahoga un gemido. Intenta buscar la mirada de Sasuke, pero él parece ausente. La embiste una y otra vez, mientras ella se aferra con fuerza a su espalda. Siente su respiración agitada en su oído, lo siente vibrar dentro de ella, un gruñido suave sale de sus labios entrecerrados. No logra conciliar el erotismo de toda la situación; sin embargo, le parece placentero como él se desliza dentro de ella. Le gustaría poder sentirlo sin el condón. Ella desea más, tenerlo tan adentro, retenerlo, para que no se vaya. —Más rápido...Sasuke-kun… — logra articular, a pesar del deseo constante de gemir. Él aumenta la velocidad, abre más sus piernas para profundizar la penetración. Ella se regocija de sus suspiros y cómo él se mueve encima de su cuerpo. Entre los movimientos, Sakura busca su mirada y a pesar de su estrecha unión física, Sasuke parece lejano. Las lágrimas brotan, mientras él sigue entrando y saliendo con violencia de su cuerpo. Se siente tonta por haberlo incitado a follar, a pesar de que lo sentía distante mientras caminaban a casa. Sasuke parecía funcionar de manera automática...sin embargo, los sollozos de Sakura lograron sacarlo de su trance. Bajo su cuerpo, ella se tapaba el rostro con una mano. Él sale de su interior, sentándose a la orilla de la cama. Se quita el condón, y se da cuenta que se ha corrido. En el fondo oye a Sakura sollozar. Se siente asqueado.

Esa noche, ambos se acostaron en silencio. Al cabo de unas horas, Sakura abre los ojos en la oscuridad de la habitación, y solo se encuentra con la espalda de Sasuke; a la que busca aferrarse con uno de sus brazos. Sabe que él no duerme aún.

—¿Como te sientes? —susurra él de pronto, al sentir el tacto de ella.

—No lo sé… —responde ella de forma vaga —me siento tan egoísta, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke no responde. Sin embargo, se da la vuelta en la cama, para verla de frente. Extiende su mano y le acaricia el rostro.

—Lo siento… —Él siente que ella le abraza con fuerza. Mientras hunde la cabeza en su pecho. Ambos permanecen en silencio unos minutos, hasta que Sakura finalmente le hace la pregunta que más le aflige.

—¿A dónde irás? —ella espera pacientemente la respuesta de Sasuke, del cual nunca sabe qué esperar.

—Partiré al sur en una semana. —responde él brevemente.

Sakura se incorpora y lo mira fijamente. En la aldea se había esparcido la noticia sobre los levantamientos en el sur del país. Sabía que en algún momento Konoha tendría que intervenir. Sin embargo, ya no hay más respuestas y ella decide callar. Ambos se abrazan en silencio.

Sakura no logra conciliar el sueño, a pesar de estar agotada por el encuentro con Sasuke. Piensa en su ya incipiente ausencia. Voltea su mirada para verlo a su lado con los párpados suavemente cerrados, mientras duerme tranquilamente, cansado también. En su confusa mente comienza a surgir una idea.

 _No te dejaré partir solo...Sasuke-kun...No puedo hacerlo._

* * *

 _Espero hayan disfrutado de este capítulo. Debo admitir que este es el primer fanfic que escribo y que publico, así que estoy un poco nerviosa por la recepción que tendrá. Dejen en los comentarios sus sugerencias, críticas, reacciones, etc. que me motivarán a seguir escribiendo esta historia. Nos vemos!_


	2. El conflicto del sur

_**Notas iniciales.**_

Hola a todas y todos, les comparto el siguiente capítulo el cual ha tomado algo más de trabajo, dado que es un capítulo lleno de carga histórica, el cual espero les ayude a comprender la problemática y la tónica que acompañará a esta historia.

(También disculparme por la demora, durante marzo volví a la universidad, por lo que he estado muy ocupada el último tiempo :()

También importante destacar, que los lugares a los que hago mención no son canónicos en la historia original de Naruto (a excepción de Konoha, obviamente), sino que ficticios o nacidos de mi invención.

Dichas las informaciones correspondientes, les doy paso al segundo capítulo, que lo disfruten :)

* * *

 _El país del fuego, uno de los más poderosos del mundo, cuenta con la protección militar y política de su más importante aldea, Konoha, a través de la gestión del hokage y sus altos mandos. Sin embargo, la máxima autoridad del país recae en la figura del Señor Feudal, quien concentra el poder político y económico en el territorio. Su misión y deber es velar por la gestión de todas las aldeas que conforman el país._

 _Además de Konoha, en el país del fuego conviven diversas otras aldeas y en cada una de ellas, hay un representante designado por la autoridad feudal. Las tareas de estos son, administrar a la aldea en asuntos comunitarios, la cobranza de impuestos y bajar las órdenes e informaciones que se dictan desde la aldea Benigna. Es relevante en este contexto, mencionar que Konoha es una excepción a esta regla, dado que cuenta con la figura del Hokage, cuya labor es ocuparse de los asuntos de los shinobis y si bien, su gestión goza de cierto grado de autonomía, en asuntos políticos importantes, le debe obediencia y lealtad al feudo._

 _Durante el último periodo, en que asciende al poder, el séptimo hokage, Naruto Uzumaki en Konoha; paralelamente, en una aldea lejana, hacia el sur del país, comenzaban a gestarse los inicios del que fuese conocido en la posteridad como "el conflicto del sur"; que afectó por años a quienes allí vivieron. Con el fin de explicar el inicio de todo, es necesario describir las condiciones que existían en aquellas aldeas en esos tiempos. En general, las aldeas del sur se caracterizaban por una economía basada en la agricultura y la ganadería, pobladas en su mayoría por campesinos que se dedicaban únicamente a trabajar la tierra. Sin embargo, los últimos años habían sido difíciles para los agricultores, debido a una inusual sequía y un cambio climático importante en la zona, dado que ya no llovía tanto como en tiempos anteriores. Esto no solo afectó a los cultivos, sino que también conllevó a una pérdida significativa de ganado. Debido a lo anterior, las aldeas experimentaron un progresivo empobrecimiento, el cual iba en ascenso año tras año. Sumado a lo anterior, la poca productividad de las tierras generó constantes alzas en los impuestos cobrados por el feudo, los cuales eran cada vez más dificultosos de pagar. Esta situación generó tensiones entre los aldeanos y las autoridades feudales._

 _Con el tiempo, las aldeas habían acumulado una deuda tan alta, que los representantes del feudo comenzaron a expropiar las tierras, dejando a muchos campesinos sin su única fuente de trabajo y subsistencia. Como era de esperarse, este proceso no fue pacífico, dado que muchos aldeanos se negaban a entregar las tierras, lo cual generó diversos desórdenes, violencia y abuso de poder por parte de las autoridades feudales. Al cabo de unos años, las aldeas sólo lograron empobrecer aún más, y no sólo eso, los aldeanos comenzaban a sufrir la adversidad del frío en los largos inviernos, la enfermedad, el hambre; mientras familias completas vagaban por el territorio sin hogar. Fue así que muchos buscaron marcharse a otras zonas del país, sin embargo, aún bajo dichas condiciones, el señor feudal decretó que los aldeanos no podrían abandonar la frontera del sur si mantenían deuda con el feudo._

 _La aldea de las Cenizas fue una de las más afectadas por la implacable política del feudo y por lo tanto, el lugar en donde comienza esta historia. Se ubicaba al extremo sur del país, una de las más alejadas de todas las aldeas australes, y por lo tanto, también la más aislada. Muchos aldeanos de las aldeas más fronterizas, intentaron escapar del sur de manera clandestina, algunos con éxito, otros encontrando la muerte en su camino. Sin embargo, el caso de Las Cenizas era distinto, dadas las condiciones geográficas que poseía, el intentar escapar de allí era casi imposible. Desde el decreto del Señor feudal, la frontera del sur fue cubierta con vigilancia de la milicia de la aldea Benigna, cuya orden era asesinar a quienes intentasen salir del sur, evadiendo la deuda de los impuestos. No obstante, los constantes intentos de escape, llevaron al feudo a tomar la decisión de construir muros en algunos sectores de la frontera, para mantener el control de la población. Pasados algunos años, la gente del sur comenzaba a resignarse, enfrentando la miseria y la muerte, encerrada tras altos muros y aislada del resto del país._

 _A pesar del desesperanzador contexto que les rodeaba, en la aldea de las Cenizas, una fibra de descontento comenzaba a brotar entre sus habitantes. Algunas voces comenzaron a alzarse poco a poco entre los aldeanos; voces que murmuraban que no podrían quedarse de brazos cruzados para siempre, que no podían dejar a su gente a merced de la muerte y la miseria. Un pequeño grupo, comenzó a moverse por la aldea de las Cenizas, corriendo la voz, sacando a los aldeanos de la resignación y la indolencia._

 _Así los aldeanos comenzaron a organizarse; repartieron la escasa comida que poseían, compartieron el abrigo; y aún en medio de la más profunda adversidad, encontraron una pequeña porción de humanidad entre su propia gente. De esa forma resistieron por años, aún a pesar de ser constantemente abatidos por la desventura._

 _El mayor obstáculo entre los aldeanos, fue la férrea decisión de levantarse contra el feudo. Mientras algunos, pensando en la posibilidad de una guerra, daban un paso al lado; otros enfurecidos por las condiciones de injusticia a las que su gente se veía sometida, apoyaron la moción, arguyendo que no había otra salida con respecto a tratar con el feudo y su violencia sistemática contra los pueblos azotados por la pobreza. La decisión, aunque difícil, fue finalmente asumida por la mayoría. El futuro parecía incierto, sin embargo, decidieron luchar._

 _Tomando ventaja de que la milicia del feudo, hasta el momento solo se hallaba activa en la frontera y en algunas aldeas cercanas, retuvieron a los representantes del feudo, quienes eran los hilos de conexión con la aldea Benigna. Se posicionaron en contra de la autoridad feudal, que codiciosamente cobraban mes a mes los impuestos, pero al mismo tiempo no asumían responsabilidades ni compromiso alguno con la superación de la pobreza de los pueblos._

 _La organización de los pobladores, fue haciéndose cada vez más firme. En lo frontera, no se tenía idea alguna, que ciertos pobladores de Las Cenizas, viajaban hacia otras aldeas del sur, buscando el apoyo y la unión por una causa común: "la liberación del sur". En las zonas más fronterizas, ya comenzaban a rumorearse sobre ciertas personas que buscaban organizar un levantamiento contra la milicia del feudo y que se movían por todo el sur, llamando a las aldeas a combatir. No tardaron mucho los meses, antes de que se produjera el primer levantamiento, en la aldea Boscosa, una de las fronterizas. Los pocos militares que allí vigilaban, fueron encontrados desprevenidos durante una profunda y oscura noche, y no lograron contener a la horda de aldeanos, que sin mucho armamento vinieron a darles muerte._

 _Los siguientes se produjeron dentro de las mismas aldeas, con la policía civil que había instaurado el feudo. Los caudillos, quienes eran los estrategas detrás de cada levantamiento ordenaron deshacerse de cualquier agente que viniera en nombre del feudo, y así lo hicieron._

 _En un inicio, era un pequeño grupo de asalto, que con el tiempo, fue fortaleciéndose gracias a la suma de diversas aldeas a la causa. Pasado un año, el grupo había formado un pequeño ejército, con alrededor de 300 hombres y mujeres, que venían desde las distintas aldeas que conformaban la zona austral y que se sumaban a la defensa del territorio. La derrota de los vigilantes de la frontera, permitió la salida de los aldeanos en busca de comida y abrigo en las aldeas y ciudades cercanas al sur._

 _La noticia de que la frontera había sido derribada no tardó en volar por el resto del país hasta llegar a la aldea Benigna. El velo con el cual el feudo intentaba ocultar el problema del sur, había sido rasgado con violencia por sus habitantes, y la hazaña poco a poco comenzó a estar en boca de todos. Habían pasado ya cinco largos años de invisibilización y oscuridad._

 _En un intento desesperado de contener la situación, el Señor feudal comenzó a enviar sus tropas militares, para intervenir en el sur y tomar prisioneros a quienes se opusiesen al gobierno feudal y a rendir los impuestos obligatorios por la tierra. Se les acusaría por traición y se les ejecutaría tras enfrentar a la corte judicial. Sin embargo, a pesar de todas las amenazas, la resistencia no cedió con facilidad y al contrario, se fortaleció; lo que generó levantamientos y agitaciones en toda la zona sur del país._

 _Los enfrentamientos entre los militares de la aldea benigna y la guerrilla de los pueblos del sur comenzaron a ser recurrentes, especialmente en la zona de la frontera. Al cabo de dos años, la fuerte resistencia de los pueblos, en la lucha contra el hambre, y la defensa de su territorio, no permitió el paso de las tropas militares del norte. Se instalaron en la frontera, y ahora la situación se invertía; ya que cualquier militar o pelotón que se acercara al territorio era rápidamente ejecutado. De ahí que comenzaron los violentos enfrentamientos entre ambos bandos en la zona de la frontera._

 _Estos hechos produjeron inestabilidad en el gobierno del señor feudal. Los levantamientos aumentaban, y los fugitivos militares que lograban escapar y regresar a la aldea Benigna, comentaban que el objetivo de los subversivos, era abrirse paso hacia el norte, hasta el palacio del señor feudal, para proceder en una negociación o por la fuerza instaurarse en el poder, como dictadura campesina. Así, desde el desarrollo del conflicto transcurrieron 7 años y las identidades de quienes forjaron la revolución en el sur, eran aún desconocidas para muchos, mientras que la frontera del sur se hacía cada vez más impenetrable para los forasteros._

 _Mientras más pasaba el tiempo, el conflicto salía cada vez más del control del señor feudal; los enfrentamientos dejaron muchas bajas en su pequeño ejército, y había perdido el mandato de una importante zona del país. Entre la espada y la pared, el feudo solicita la presencia de Konoha, aldea de ninjas, con más experiencia en lo militar, cuya intervención, a juicio del consejo, pondría fin al conflicto de una vez por todas._

 _El hokage, Uzumaki Naruto, joven y audaz, no era ajeno al conflicto. Dado que se reunía por lo menos una vez al año con el consejo del feudo, a discutir temas relativos al país del fuego. Durante los últimos tiempos, se discutía con mayor frecuencia con respecto a la situación del sur, pero nunca con mayor profundidad, lo que causaba extrañeza en el Hokage. El señor feudal tomaba medidas cada vez más drásticas con respecto al conflicto, lo que terminó por generar la desconfianza de Naruto, lo que a la vez desató desacuerdos y tensiones entre ambas autoridades. Shikamaru le advirtió que pronto Konoha terminaría enredada en el conflicto si no intervenía a tiempo; Naruto dudaba, y a pesar de todo, se mantuvo al margen de la situación, hasta que se vio obligado a responder ante la orden del feudal._

 _Konoha pasaba por años de prosperidad económica y también marcados por un largo periodo de paz y de alianza con el resto de los países. A dos años, del último gran conflicto que había a marcado a la aldea, con Kinshiki y Momoshiki, Konoha había vuelto a la normalidad._

* * *

 **PARTE I**

Capítulo 2: " _El conflicto del sur_ "

Durante la última semana, mientras en la aldea Benigna el Señor Feudal daba la orden a Konoha de intervenir en el conflicto, en el sur las cosas se tornaban cada vez más complejas.

A esas alturas, casi la mayoría de las tropas militares del feudo se hallaban instaladas en el fuerte del sur y muchos grupos de militares abandonaban día a día la aldea Benigna en marcha a la frontera. Sin embargo y a pesar de los constantes refuerzos, el ejército se debilitaba considerablemente, debido a las constantes bajas que sufría tras cada enfrentamiento.

Con el tiempo, toda la zona de la frontera se había convertido en un baldío de eterna guerra, debido a que la resistencia del sur se imponía con fuerza, y con un ejército no paraba de crecer.

Tras años de enfrentamientos, la frontera se había vuelto impenetrable, a tal punto, que ningún militar del norte había logrado franquear la zona, y quienes que lo habían hecho, no volvían para contarlo.

Esta situación dificultaba la misión de los norteños, que veían cada vez menos posibilidades -y esperanzas- de intervenir en el sur. Ante tal obstáculo, dirigieron su estrategia a vigilar día y noche en el frente y encontrar la oportunidad de acercarse a las zonas de civiles, quienes no opondrían resistencia a su paso, y que, además, era lo que más intentaban evitar los rebeldes. Por ello, todos los enfrentamientos tenían lugar en el límite de la zona sur. Los militares del feudo esperaban la oportunidad de invadir, y a pesar de las constantes bajas, tenían la obligación de seguir presionando y tensionando la frontera.

Los enfrentamientos eran cada vez más violentos, muchos jóvenes eran heridos y muchos también morían en el campo de batalla. Los rebeldes quemaban pilas de cuerpos tras cada batalla. Lo que antes parecía un inofensivo campo abierto, era ahora un infierno, abrasado y yermo, debido a que las tropas del norte quemaban los pastizales para confundir a los rebeldes y despejar el territorio.

En las aldeas del suroeste, las más cercanas a la frontera, el conflicto era cada vez más cercano. Para evitar la masacre de los poblados más cercanos a las zonas de guerra, el ejército rebelde comenzó a evacuar a los aldeanos que allí vivían. Muchas aldeas de la frontera comenzaron a despoblarse y así, muchos refugiados comenzaron a moverse rumbo al extremo sur, hacia la aldea de las cenizas. La misión era peligrosa, dado que debían bordear la frontera de cerca, intentando mover a la mayor cantidad de personas en el menor rango de tiempo y de manera discreta. Durante varias noches, en los intervalos en que cesaban los enfrentamientos y los militares del feudo se replegaban, muchos aldeanos con sus familias atravesaban inadvertidamente los campos, hasta reunirse con otros grupos que también se movían hacia la aldea de las cenizas.

Los tiempos eran duros, y las gentes avanzaban como caravanas entre la neblina en la oscuridad de las noches sin luna, en silencio y llenos de temores, con las pocas pertenencias que les quedaban. Eran escoltados por algunos guardias del ejército rebelde, mientras se abrían paso hacia el sur. El camino se abría entre los pastizales, que contribuía a ocultar la presencia de los grupos que viajaban. Muchos temían una muerte segura con el solo hecho de ser sorprendidos por los militares del norte, así que avanzaban abatidos y cabizbajos con el frío del incipiente otoño y en la quietud que solo la noche puede ofrecer.

 _Sin embargo, unos ojos observaban todo._

Ante las dificultades, los militares del norte habían agudizado su rango de visión sobre la frontera, con espías que aguardaban en silencio entre los campos, acercándose sigilosamente hacia los poblados.

Una de las noches, en que todo parecía más quieto de lo normal, un grupo de asalto sorprendió a una gran caravana que cruzaba cerca de la frontera. Todo estalló en pánico, y un nuevo enfrentamiento, más violento que cualquiera que se hubiera dado en el último tiempo, tuvo lugar ese mismo momento. Los aldeanos echaron a correr a campo abierto en todas direcciones, dejando todas sus pertenencias desparramadas en el camino. El terror era real, los soldados del ejército rebelde comenzaron a llegar, y en un combate directo con los militares del norte, lograron retenerles mientras los refugiados se perdían entre los campos y el bosque que se encontraba próximo.

Algunos lograron escapar y perderse de los alrededores, como se tenía planificado en caso de ser atacados, mientras otros eran abatidos por flechas y muriendo en el acto. Los militares avanzaban prendiendo fuego a los pastizales, para amedrentar a los rebeldes, los cuales habían salido con agilidad al encuentro. Sin embargo, la cuadrilla que acudió al repentino ataque, no fue capaz de resistir un enfrentamiento directo con los norteños. Esa noche sufrieron muchas bajas.

Dos refugiados corrían entre los matorrales en plena oscuridad, uno de ellos se movía con dificultad. Mientras que todos los militares se habían quedado atrás, en el enfrentamiento con los rebeldes, alguien logró colarse de forma silenciosa entre los pastizales. Aquellos ojos que habían visto todo, los ojos del vigilante, se posaron sobre ellos. Comenzó a seguirles el rastro, como el depredador que espera pacientemente a su presa. Les interceptó antes de que llegaran a internarse en el bosque. Ambos fugitivos quedaron inmóviles ante el encuentro. El vigilante, con la calma que caracteriza a los depredadores, encendió con un movimiento lento la llama de su bastón, e iluminó los rostros de sus rehenes, unos ojos atemorizados que le miraban con horror, unas caras embarradas por la humedad de la tierra y el constante vapor que iba y venía de sus respiraciones nerviosas.

— _Les he encontrado —_ dijo con una extraña sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

El vigilante había cumplido con su misión, y se retiró con los dos rehenes hacia su fuerte más allá de la frontera. Entre el caos del fuego y la batalla lograron pasar desapercibidos.

Luego de una hora de intensa batalla, los militares se replegaron y el enfrentamiento llegó a su fin. Por primera vez en años, los militares del feudo, lograron capturar rehenes en la frontera del sur. Si bien, eran unos simples aldeanos, también implicaba una fuente importante de información. Los rebeldes retrocedieron también entre los campos en llamas. Apilando los cuerpos de los caídos esa noche, desmoralizados por el encuentro y las altas bajas que había dejado a su paso. Sin embargo, a pesar de la adversidad, cientos de refugiados lograron huir aquella noche y reunirse con la gran caravana que seguía su camino hacia la aldea de las Cenizas.

Esa misma noche, un ave voló hacia la aldea Benigna con la información de que dos rehenes del sur habían sido capturados durante el último enfrentamiento. El Señor Feudal y su consejo, estimaron conveniente que los rehenes fueran trasladados de inmediato a Konoha, dada la misión de investigación que habían solicitado con anterioridad y enviaron la orden de inmediato. Desde la aldea Benigna, el feudo redactó una carta para dar la información al Hokage y a la mañana siguiente, una guarnición salió desde la frontera del sur hacia konoha con los dos rehenes.

Lo que ignoraban los militares del norte, es que algo se abatía más allá de la frontera hacia el sur. Una situación particular que complicaba aún más los tiempos.

* * *

Ese día Sasuke despertó en una cama vacía. Miró en dirección a la ventana; recién amanecía. Se incorporó lentamente, mientras se sentaba al borde de la cama. Se volteó hacia el lado de Sakura y se quedó un rato mirando algo cansado o distraído. Usualmente era así, él despertaba y ella ya no estaba, debido a su cargo en el hospital, se había vuelto una persona muy ocupada. Sin embargo, esa mañana particularmente, él sintió su ausencia más que en cualquier otra ocasión. Se vistió y mientras salía de la habitación, sintió la puerta principal cerrarse. Se acercó a una de las ventanas y vio a Sakura mientras caminaba con paso rápido hacia la calle. Era realmente silenciosa en las mañanas. La observó durante un rato, hasta que su figura se perdió; llevaba una expresión cansada en el rostro. Recordó la conversación que habían tenido la noche anterior, Sakura aferrándose a su espalda, el llanto. Se llevó la mano al rostro, le dolía la cabeza el solo pensar en tocar nuevamente el tema de la misión con ella.

Durante la noche serían citados en la torre del hokage. Naruto sentía la necesidad de ayudar a calmar a Sakura luego del episodio del día anterior, y además de explicarle toda la situación a las que se veían expuestos. Más en el rol de amistad y confianza que compartían, y además porque Sakura era también un pilar fundamental en la aldea, debido a su arduo trabajo en el área de la salud en la aldea. No podía dejarla caer.

El sonido del teléfono de la casa, lo sacó de su ensimismamiento. Se acercó con pesadez a contestar. Era Naruto. Lo necesitaba en su oficina de inmediato.

Le encontró recostado en la silla, mirando fijamente un papel entre sus manos. Al acercarse, le estiró el misterioso papel.

—El Señor feudal me ha enviado esta carta, llegó hoy en la madrugada. _—_ dijo Naruto con un tono serio. Sasuke la leyó, era breve.

" _Nuestra milicia logró capturar dos rehenes. Dadas las condiciones que impusieron, le encargamos a Konoha la interrogación, espero que pueda servirles para su investigación_ ".

Sasuke le devolvió una mirada intrigada.

—¿Cuándo llegarán a Konoha?

—Deberían estar aquí mañana temprano, envié a la unidad especial a encontrarles en el camino, de modo que lleguen lo más pronto posible. _—_ respondió Naruto mientras se ponía de pie. _—_ Haré los preparativos con la unidad de inteligencia.

—Yo puedo encargarme de eso… _—_ respondió Sasuke mientras comenzaba a marcharse _—_ ocúpate con los asuntos de la aldea, ya tienes bastante trabajo. _—_ Naruto lo siguió con una mirada preocupada.

—Sasuke… _—_ le llamó _—_ ¿Cómo está Sakura?... _—_ el Uchiha se detuvo justo frente a la puerta. Se quedó en silencio por un momento.

—Eso ya lo sabes _—_ dijo mientras abría la puerta y se iba. _—_ hablaremos esta noche _—_ dijo con un tono algo indiferente. Típico de Sasuke.

Naruto bajó la mirada, algo frustrado.

* * *

Al anochecer, Sasuke pasó a buscar a Sakura al trabajo, por la citación del Hokage. El hospital estaba algo vacío en la entrada, aún así decidió esperar afuera. Poco a poco comenzó a oscurecer y los postes de luz comenzaron a iluminar las calles. Un viento frío movía las hojas de los árboles, que comenzaban a caer con el paso del otoño, algunas familias pasaban frente al hospital camino a casa, con niños que corrían y reían. Un poco de frío siempre le venía bien a Sasuke; le aclaraba la mente. Al cabo de un rato, vio a Sakura salir con paso lento, algo distraída mientras se ponía un abrigo. Él comenzó a acercarse lentamente, y ella al voltear la mirada le vió. Ambos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos. Ella esbozó una mirada comprensiva y una leve sonrisa, algo fingida, que confundió a Sasuke. Caminaron en silencio, tomándose su tiempo. Mientras avanzaban, Sasuke sintió el tacto de una mano fría en su brazo derecho, la cual bajó hasta tomarlo de la mano. Ella había apegado su cuerpo al de él mientras caminaban, Sasuke la miró un momento, pero ella no levantó la mirada y tampoco dijo una palabra. Siguieron avanzando con las manos tomadas hasta la torre del Hokage. Subieron las escaleras y frente a la puerta de la oficina, ella le soltó. Finalmente se decidieron a entrar. Naruto les estaba esperando. Al verles les ofreció una sonrisa cansada.

Tuvieron una larga charla, si es que se pudiese llamar así. Naruto intentaba explicar todas las condiciones de la misión, y Sakura escuchaba con una mirada vacía, asintiendo al final de cada frase. Cada tanto, decía "entiendo". A Sasuke toda la situación le parecía extraña, él permaneció en silencio, poniendo atención a todos los gestos de ella. Tenía una actitud resignada, hasta podría decirse, indiferente. Naruto tenía un semblante preocupado, la miraba a los ojos; su tono de voz se transformaba cuando le hablaba, una voz comprensiva, cuidadosa y suave. Se le vino a la mente la imagen de ellos abrazados en ese mismo lugar, hace unos días, cuando regresaba de su misión. ¿Qué habría sentido Sakura en ese momento? ¿Qué sentiría realmente cuando él mismo la abrazaba? ¿Cuántos abrazos se darían en su ausencia? Raros cuestionamientos se hacía, cuando estaba a punto de abandonarla nuevamente. Miraba a Sakura fijamente, y de pronto ésta también lo miró. Una mirada que parecía haber leído sus pensamientos, porque era una mirada fría, que desencajaba en su rostro cálido.

De pronto, alguien abrió la puerta. Naruto se puso de pie, no de muy buen humor por la repentina interrupción. Un joven shinobi se inclinó.

—Siento interrumpir, Nanadaime-sama. Vengo de parte de Shikamaru-san a avisarle que la cuadrilla militar de la aldea benigna ha llegado a Konoha. Desean verle en seguida. Ahora mismo están en la central de inteligencia.

Naruto miró a Sasuke. Ambos salieron a paso rápido con el joven. Sakura les siguió.

Cuando todos llegaron, Naruto se reunió en la central de inteligencia con Shikamaru, que había llegado a recibir a los soldados.

Shikamaru se acercó a Naruto y le susurró _—_ el coronel Ashita, uno de los hombres de más confianza del feudal está esperándote, actúa con cautela.

Naruto se acercó al salón donde se encontraba. Era un hombre de mediana edad, alto y de contextura gruesa, de tez morena y mirada severa. Llevaba puesto el uniforme de la milicia de la aldea Benigna. Al verlo, el hombre se acercó a Naruto, e hizo una reverencia. Naruto le saludó de vuelta.

—Hokage-sama, soy el coronel Tsumori Ashita. Debo hablarle sobre algunas cosas...ojalá pudiese ser en privado _—_ Shikamaru que venía detrás de Naruto, se alejó cerrando la puerta de la habitación. Naruto miró al hombre algo dudoso.

—Debo suponer que ya le habrá llegado la carta de nuestro señor. _—_ preguntó el coronel con un tono serio.

—Si, ya estoy al tanto de la situación. _—_ respondió Naruto.

—Pues siguiendo las órdenes de nuestro señor, hemos traído a Konoha, dos rehenes que hemos capturado durante un enfrentamiento en el sur. Por ello es importante que le entregue algunas informaciones con respecto al conflicto.

—¿De qué se trata? _—_ preguntó Naruto frunciendo el ceño.

—Desde la frontera del sur, se está trasladando a los civiles hacia la aldea de la ceniza. Muchos grupos de aldeanos se arriesgan cruzando las cercanías de la frontera hacia el sur, de forma que los rebeldes están rodeando toda la zona, vigilando cualquier movimiento y atacando a las huestes militares que se acercan a la frontera, inspeccionando o vigilando. Mientras cruzaban hemos atrapado a los rehenes. Nuestro señor espera que Konoha pueda hacerse cargo de la interrogación.

—Ya veo… como se había acordado anteriormente, Konoha se hará cargo del resto. _—_ respondió Naruto con seriedad.

—Señor, cabe mencionar que los rehenes han llegado muy débiles por el viaje. Al parecer están siendo afectados por una enfermedad.

—¿Enfermedad? _—_ preguntó Naruto con intriga.

Afuera esperaban Sasuke y Sakura. Shikamaru salió de la habitación para atender al resto de los soldados que venían en la compañía. Sakura no entendía nada de lo que ocurría. Sasuke al notar su perplejidad, le dijo en voz baja.

—Han atrapado a dos rehenes en el sur. Les han traído para ser interrogados en Konoha- Sakura le miró sorprendida, tenía muchas dudas, pero guardó silencio. Miró a través de la puerta entreabierta a los soldados en el cuarto principal.

En ese momento, Naruto salió de la oficina con el coronel. Tenía un semblante serio. Shikamaru vino nuevamente a su encuentro.

—Quiero ver a los rehenes. _—_ le dijo Naruto al coronel.

Shikamaru intervino.

—Les hemos trasladado a la central de inteligencia, donde será interrogados. _—_ Shikamaru tenía una expresión de molestia en su rostro. Naruto le miró extrañado.

—Hokage-sama, nosotros hemos cumplido nuestra labor. _—_ Interrumpió de pronto el coronel

—Otros asuntos nos esperan, por lo que debemos partir cuanto antes.

La compañía se marchó con rapidez. Naruto al notar el semblante de Shikamaru, se le acercó.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Son los rehenes. _—_ dijo Shikamaru cabreado _—_ Es una mujer y su hijo, un niño de alrededor de 5 años. Han llegado en muy mal estado de salud, seguro han recibido maltratos en el viaje hacia acá. El niño es muy pequeño y está enfermo, la mujer no logra calmarse. _—_ Naruto le miró sorprendido. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia Shikamaru.

—El coronel me ha dicho que podrían estar enfermos _—_ dijo Naruto con preocupación.

—Será necesario un chequeo médico previo en caso de que la enfermedad sea contagiosa _—_ mencionó Sasuke.

—Las salas de interrogación son aisladas y las personas que trasladan utilizan protección. Deberías verles antes de solicitar ayuda médica, debes ver el estado en que están _—_ dijo Shikamaru mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—Quiero verlos enseguida _—_ dijo Naruto con severidad, se volteó en dirección a la pareja, llamando con la mirada a Sasuke. El Uchiha les alcanzó sin voltear atrás y Sakura vió a los hombres alejarse por el pasillo.

Caminaron por los oscuros pasillos de la central, hacia la cámara de interrogaciones. Una habitación dividida en dos por un ventanal polarizado, que permitía ver a los interrogados, y al mismo tiempo lograr que estos no pudiesen ver a sus interrogadores.

Naruto y Sasuke entraron tras Shikamaru, y ahí se encontraban dos funcionarios de la central de inteligencia haciendo los últimos arreglos para la interrogación.

Desde afuera se podían oír gritos. Al encontrarse con el vidrio, Sasuke pudo ver a los rehenes. La imagen no estuvo ausente de impacto. Una madre y su pequeño hijo ambos sentados y amarrados en unas sillas de metal. Una madre y su hijo, solos. Tal como Sakura y Sarada, su familia. La madre forcejeaba contra el amarre. El pequeño niño, amarrado a su silla, yacía inmóvil y cabizbajo, tal vez desmayado por el duro viaje. Sus ropas estaban humedecidas y sucias con barro seco. Sus rostros manchados. Los gritos eran de la mujer.

—¡No le hagan daño a mi hijo! ¡por favor, se los ruego! _—_ chillaba, forcejeando como podía

—está muy enfermo, por favor, no le hagan daño _—_ la voz de la mujer se quebró, mientras rompía en lágrimas. Sasuke miraba la escena absorto. Algo le apretaba el pecho. Solo reaccionó cuando Naruto golpeó con su puño la mesa de comando.

—Maldición...malditos militares… maldito feudal… _—_ siseó el hokage con frustración. Shikamaru se dirigió a los hombres a cargo.

—Comiencen de una vez… _—_ Al instante, uno de los hombres activó el micrófono de la sala y se dirigió a la mujer.

—¿Quién eres mujer, y de dónde vienes? _—_ preguntó con la voz firme. Al oír la voz la mujer cesó de llorar. Se quedó un rato en silencio, respirando muy rápido y luego decidió hablar.

—Yo… _—_ titubeó _—_ soy campesina de la aldea de la piedra negra...

—¿Tu nombre?

— _M_ e llamo Miso… _—_ dijo arrastrando las palabras.

—En qué circunstancias fuiste capturada? _—_ La mujer guardó silencio. Dudando si responder la pregunta.

—En medio de un enfrentamiento…los del norte nos tendieron una emboscada...mientras cruzábamos a través de la frontera…un tipo...el vigilante le llamaban...nos siguió y nos atrapó mientras escapábamos del enfrentamiento _—_ respondió finalmente con la voz temblorosa.

—¿Enfrentamiento?

—Si…pertenecemos a una de las aldeas de la frontera, los enfrentamientos son algo de cada día, en cualquier momento…

—¿Por qué estaban cruzando alrededor de la frontera?

—Porque…. _—_ titubeaba _—_ nos dirigíamos a la aldea de las Cenizas… _—_ dijo finalmente, bajando la cabeza.

—¿Por qué cruzabas hacia la aldea de las cenizas? _—_ Todos los presentes agudizaron su atención.

—Para resguardarnos de los enfrentamientos...y… _—_ hizo una pausa _—_...Porque buscaba la cura para la enfermedad de mi hijo… _—_ dijo quebrándose nuevamente.

—¿De qué está enfermo tu hijo? _—_ La mujer se quedó un rato en silencio y luego decidió hablar, con la voz cada vez más temblorosa.

—Tiene la peste… todos estábamos escapando de la peste que acecha al sur. _—_ dijo bajando la cabeza, conteniendo el llanto. Todos los presentes se miraron entre sí anonadados.

—¿Peste? _—_ se cuestionó Sasuke mirando a Naruto.

De pronto, el niño que estaba atado a su silla, comenzó con una convulsión. La madre amarrada, solo podía ver la agitación del niño. Comenzó a forcejear con violencia en su silla sin resultado alguno. Su desesperación salió a flote.

—¡Shinosuke! ¡Por favor, déjenme verle! ¡Por favor!

Naruto que miraba toda la situación junto al equipo, comenzó a actuar rápido, mientras se dirigía a los hombres presentes ahí.

—¡Salgan a buscar a Sakura-chan! _—_ los hombres corrieron.

—Sasuke, busca máscaras _—_ El Uchiha buscó en los cajones del comando, máscaras y guantes, mientras Naruto desocupaba una mesa. Sakura llegó al instante.

—¿Se trata de una peste? _—_ preguntó Sakura algo agitada por la carrera hasta la central. Naruto le afirmó _—_ vamos a necesitar la intervención de un equipo médico especial, hay que prevenir el contagio, puede que la madre también esté contagiada.

La mujer forcejeaba violentamente en su silla. El niño yacía desmayado a su lado.

Al cabo de rato, llegó un equipo médico al recinto. Entraron a sacar al niño, mientras Sakura se preparaba con protección.

La mujer histérica gritaba.

—¡No se lo lleven! ¡No le hagan daño! _—_ gritó nuevamente.

Naruto se dirigió esta vez a la mujer.

—Trataremos a tu hijo en urgencias. Pero tú tendrás que seguir respondiendo a todas nuestras preguntas.

—¿Cómo sé que puedo confiar en ustedes? _—_ dijo con la voz quebrada

—No tengo cómo probarlo. Tendrás que confiar en mí palabra.

—Naruto, tenemos que trasladarlo a un hospital. El niño está muy grave. _—_ dijo Sakura

Naruto dió la orden y Sakura salió con los hombres que sacaban al niño en una camilla. La madre movía su cabeza hacia todos lados. Su respiración estaba agitada.

—Tu hijo fue llevado a un hospital. Será tratado allá, ten paciencia. Ahora debes hablar, ¿de qué se trata todo esto de la peste? _—_ preguntó Naruto intentando no asustar a la mujer.

Por su parte, la mujer en silencio dudaba. Sin embargo, suspiró y comenzó a hablar.

—Desde hace meses una peste está afectando a todos los pueblos del sur, debido a las malas condiciones higiénicas, producto de la pobreza y el hacinamiento que hemos vivido durante los últimos años. Toda la gente que aún no sido afectada, carga con sus familiares enfermos y salen de sus aldeas para ir más al sur.

—¿Por qué están yendo más al sur? _—_ preguntó Naruto.

—Porque en la aldea de la ceniza, se dice que hay alguien capaz de tratar y curar la peste. Sin embargo, son tantos los enfermos que muchos mueren esperando por la atención… _—_ dijo la mujer bajando la mirada.

—¿Desde hace cuánto tiempo que la peste ha estado afectando a la zona?

—Desde hace algunos meses, todo comenzó en una de las aldeas de la frontera. Los constantes viajes de grandes cantidades de personas por toda la zona, conllevó a la pandemia. _—_ respondió la mujer más calmada. Por alguna razón, el tono de Naruto le había calmado un poco.

"A eso se deben los grupos que viajan en masa hacia el sur", pensó Naruto.

—Entre los muertos que han dejado los enfrentamientos y la peste, sólo podemos aferrarnos a esa mínima esperanza que habita allá en el sur. _—_ dijo la mujer con un tono apenado.

—¿La persona que está tratando a los enfermos, se encuentra establecida en la aldea de la ceniza?

—No lo sé. Los grupos de aldeanos que se movían hacia el sur, solo sabían que por ahora se encontraba en la ceniza. _—_ dijo la mujer.

Naruto miró a Sasuke. Se alejó del micrófono para darle paso a los funcionarios.

Necesitamos información con respecto al ejército rebelde _—_ dijo Sasuke. El funcionario asintió mientras se acercaba al dispositivo.

—Ahora necesitamos saber respecto al ejército del sur _—_ dijo brevemente el hombre. Naruto y Sasuke miraron con atención a la mujer, la cual estaba aún en estado de shock y algo distraída por la situación de su hijo. Su cuerpo temblaba, sin embargo, levantó la mirada hacia el vidrio polarizado y negó con la cabeza. Todos vieron la escena algo confundidos. El hombre insistió con la pregunta.

—No lo sé...los aldeanos nos sabemos nada acerca del ejército...toda esa información nos es vetada. _—_ dijo la mujer bajando la mirada al suelo.

El funcionario se alejó del micrófono.

—No podemos saber si miente con esta metodología. _—_ dijo suspirando.

—Tendremos que recurrir al análisis mental. _—_ dijo Sasuke.

—Hace años no hacemos uso de esos métodos _—_ dijo Naruto acomplejado. _—_ No deseo seguir sometiendo a esta madre y a su hijo a otras formas de interrogación.

—Necesitamos la información a toda costa. Aunque sea mínima _—_ dijo Sasuke con severidad, mirando fijamente a Naruto.

—Debemos asumir que no será un proceso fácil, pero mientras más rápido pueda hacerse, menos personas serán afectadas. _—_ Shikamaru intervino en esta ocasión. Naruto sabía todo aquello, sin embargo, aún tenía muchas incertidumbres al respecto.

—Envíala a la cámara de análisis, solicita a las personas correspondientes. _—_ ordenó Naruto al funcionario. _—_ Cuando terminen, llamen al equipo médico, para que le hagan una revisión también. _—_ dijo, mientras se retiraba junto a Sasuke. Shikamaru se quedó con los hombres en la central.

* * *

En el hospital, Sakura ordenaba a los enfermeros que desinfectasen la habitación, y que aislaran al pequeño. Mientras los enfermeros hacían los preparativos, una joven enfermera se acercó a Sakura. Tenía una mirada compungida, por lo que la ninja médico no tardó en comprender la situación.

—Falleció por deshidratación, no a causa de la peste. De hecho, los síntomas no eran tan graves como para afirmar que este niño estuviese infectado. _—_ dijo la joven, explicando las condiciones del deceso. Sakura estaba pensativa, mientras observaba el rostro pálido del niño. Recordaba haber oído la molestia de Shikamaru anteriormente, por el estado de los rehenes; sin embargo, nunca pensó que entre ellos podía haber un niño tan pequeño.

—Fue el viaje hasta acá, lo que mató a este niño. _—_ dijo Sakura cubriendo el cuerpo inerte del infante.

Sakura pensaba en las condiciones en las cuales habían sido traídos ambos, la madre y el niño, sin comida, durmiendo a la intemperie, expuestos al frío otoñal del sur, siendo víctimas de maltrato. Por ahora no quería pensar en ello.

—Hicimos lo que pudimos Sakura-san- _—_ dijo la joven, algo abatida por la situación.

—Lo más difícil, será comunicárselo a la madre… _—_ respondió Sakura, con un deje de tristeza.

Recordó los tiempos de la cuarta guerra ninja, en que niños mucho más pequeños eran heridos o morían sin poder ser atendidos. El hambre, el frío y la miseria de las gentes, las amputaciones y los gritos de tantos shinobis, los amigos que morían enterrados en el barro. La imagen del niño, le había traído aquellas memorias, junto a la misma sensación que sentía en esos tiempos, miedo, rabia, impotencia y mucha desesperanza, la cual guardaba profundamente, para no bajar la moral de aquellos que con una sonrisa partían todos los días hacia la incertidumbre de vivir un día más. El sur no parecía ajeno a todo el sufrimiento y la adversidad de los tiempos de guerra. El niño tenía una expresión de calma en su rostro inerte, Sakura le acarició la frente y lo cubrió. Ordenó hacer la autopsia para resolver de manera m´s completa la causa del deceso y salió de la sala de urgencias.

Se sentó en una de las bancas, afuera. Era ya de madrugada y solo algunas enfermeras rondaban en silencio por los pasillos. Se sintió egoísta por dificultar la partida de Sasuke, solo por el deseo de tenerle cerca. Sasuke entendía tan bien como ella, la miseria y el horror de la guerra; sin embargo, sus prioridades eran un universo alejadas por sobre las de ella. Sasuke razonaba y ella no paraba de sentir y guiarse por sus corazonadas. Cómo podía el Uchiha tener tanta paciencia con ella, se cuestionaba, aunque sabía la respuesta de antemano. Deseaba poder ayudar a Sasuke, pese a que aún no entendía si esa preocupación provenía del deseo casi inconsciente de no separarse de él, o porque entendía el sufrimiento de las gentes del sur. Se abrazó las piernas y se quedó algo pensativa y algo decepcionada de sí misma.

Sin embargo, se armó de fuerzas, ya que debía ir a dar aviso de la noticia respecto al pequeño, a la central del Hokage y ya estaba algo cansada de que Naruto la viese como una víctima.

* * *

A Naruto la cabeza le daba vueltas. Ambos caminaban hacia la torre del hokage, Sasuke estaba más taciturno de lo habitual.

—No contábamos con el factor de la peste en el diseño de la misión… _—_ dijo Naruto al cabo de un rato, resoplando con cansancio.

—Aún me cuesta entender varias aristas de esa tal peste. Deberíamos esperar los resultados del examen mental. _—_ dijo Sasuke algo dudoso.

—Si...lo entiendo. Pero aún así tendremos que modificar el plan de acción. El tiempo corre, y debemos actuar cuanto antes… _—_ dijo Naruto ya agotado por la larga jornada. Sasuke guardó silencio, aún repensando la situación.

Cuando entraron a la oficina, Naruto buscaba la forma de comunicarle a Sasuke, lo que había estado macerando en su mente desde el interrogatorio con la mujer del sur. Intentaba forzar cualquier conversación, pero Sasuke estaba más serio de lo normal, y también más introspectivo. Terminó por callarse y llamarlo de una vez.

—Sasuke…

—Hm?

—He estado pensando en algo. Algo que podría sacarnos de varios aprietos con respecto a la misión.

—¿De qué se trata entonces? _—_ dijo el Uchiha, tornando sus penetrantes ojos hacia Naruto.

A Naruto aún le costaba comprender el por qué ciertas reacciones de Sasuke, a pesar de los años, aún le intimidaban. Sabía ocultarlo perfectamente.

El examen mental había finalizado. No habían logrado sacar información relevante con respecto a los rebeldes, dado que la mujer no mentía. Efectivamente no sabía nada con respecto a la composición del ejército, ni de las personas detrás de este. Con esa información, Shikamaru se dirigía a la oficina de Naruto. Sin embargo, al momento de golpear la puerta, sintió un fuerte ruido provenir desde dentro. Se decidió a abrirla al instante. Sasuke y Naruto estaban de pie, y unos papeles volaban hacia el suelo. La tensión era evidente para Shikamaru.

Sasuke había golpeado la mesa con fuerza. Naruto miró a Shikamaru con una expresión seria, invitándole a entrar. Desde la puerta veía la espalda de Sasuke, apoyado en el escritorio.

—Piensa en las posibilidades que podría darnos _—_ dijo Naruto con un tono serio y algo sorprendido por la reacción de su compañero. Sasuke había bajado el rostro.

Shikamaru cerró la puerta y se acercó a ambos hombres con una expresión dudosa.

—¿Ha ocurrido algo? _—_ preguntó finalmente, al sentir que la tensión aumentaba entre ambos.

—He pensado en algunas cosas con respecto a la misión...el tiempo nos apremia y necesitamos resolver cuanto antes el tema de la infiltración en el territorio del sur… _—_ dijo Naruto desplazándose por la habitación.

Shikamaru lo observaba dubitativo. Pero el Hokage prosiguió.

—Tomando en cuenta, la información que nos ha dado la mujer del sur, con respecto a este misterioso médico que está tratando la pandemia, un ninja vinculado al área de la medicina, podría ser un vínculo importante para acercarnos a la realidad del sur, y acercarnos a este particular personaje. Sasuke irá al sur de todas formas, pero no lo hará solo. Traspasará la frontera con un ninja que pueda hacer vínculos con el médico y al mismo tiempo colaborar a tratar la peste que está afectando a las gentes del sur. Pensé que esa persona sería…

—Sakura… _—_ susurró Shikamaru, encajando todo lo que había ocurrido en esa habitación.

Sasuke seguía apoyado en la mesa, conflictuado por la última idea de Naruto. Sin duda, comprendía la importancia del tiempo y la elección de un ninja médico cualificado para tratar tales enfermedades. Pero su problema era otro.

—El examen mental, resultó favorable en el sentido de que la mujer decía la verdad. Al parecer lo de la peste está generando diversas complicaciones en el sur. Por otra parte, no se pudo obtener información relevante acerca del ejército rebelde. _—_ dijo Shikamaru revisando el informe.

—Esa pandemia le facilitará todo al feudo...pronto los soldados rebeldes caerán enfermos y morirán, y así la armada del norte tendrá el paso libre al sur… _—_ dijo Naruto volteándose hacia la ventana. Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia Naruto. _—_ Al no tener información respecto al ejército, el vínculo con el médico del sur puede sernos la puerta de entrada a la aldea de la Cenizas...

—Las medidas del feudo, son cada vez más violentas...la peste arrasará con la gente del sur, y después lo hará la armada del feudo. _—_ dijo Shikamaru como para sí mismo.

Sasuke entendía todo. Sin embargo, no era su razonamiento lo que estaba en juego. Eran sus sentimientos los que les estaban llevando a actuar en ese momento. Sin embargo, detrás de todo ese plan él aún visibilizaba varias debilidades. Si bien el tiempo era importante, Naruto aún no estaba considerando algunas cosas. Sin embargo, se sentía contrariado, porque no sabe si desea proteger a Sakura del potencial peligro de la misión, o si el análisis de Naruto no lo convence del todo para el fin de la misión.

Cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca. Alguien más había tocado la puerta. Era Sakura. Se maldijo internamente.

Se presentó para informar la muerte del pequeño. No obstante, sintió que el ambiente estaba extraño. Naruto estaba mirando por la ventana, Sasuke de pie apoyado en el escritorio y Shikamaru la miraba con una expresión seria.

—¿Pasó algo? _—_ dijo con una mirada de preocupación, mirando fijamente la espalda de Sasuke.

Naruto se volteó, para mirarla directamente a los ojos.

—Si… _—_ dijo Naruto con cuidado _—_...Voy a proponerte algo…

Sakura le devolvió una mirada de confusión, rotando entre Naruto y Sasuke, quien aún le daba la espalda.

* * *

Horas más tarde, Sasuke bajaba rápidamente las escaleras de la torre del hokage. Era muy entrada la madrugada. Varios pasos más atrás, le seguía Sakura.

El Uchiha se alejaba de ella, a través de las calles. Ella le llamó, pero él seguía con paso firme. Sakura apretó el paso hasta alcanzarle y le agarró con fuerza de la capa. La mirada fría de Sasuke se posó sobre ella. Ella retrocedió unos pasos, alejándose de él; hacía mucho tiempo que Sasuke no la miraba de esa forma. Tuvo miedo, pero se decidió a enfrentarlo.

—Sasuke-kun, solo deseo ayudarte… _—_ El Uchiha solo la miraba en silencio. A él le dolía escuchar esas palabras. Sin embargo, no podía permitir aventurar a Sakura a un viaje incierto. Porque si era sincero, ni siquiera Naruto estaba del todo seguro de la efectividad de la misión para los propósitos que se habían planteado, que era en resumen evitar una guerra civil en el país del fuego. Ahora, también tenía cierto resquemor con respecto hacia Naruto, porque insistía en involucrar a Sakura en el problema. Muy en su interior rondaba la duda sobre si solo deseaba salvarse el pellejo y estaba algo urgido con el tiempo debido a la citación judicial que había recibido. Dudas que suscitaban cierta desconfianza, pero que al mismo tiempo deseaba alejar por el bien de la misión. Por su parte, él sabía que Sakura era una Kunoichi muy profesional y capaz, sin embargo, este era uno de los pocos casos, en que, para Sasuke, los sentimientos intervenían, porque al parecer ella no estaba dimensionando las probabilidades de que todo fracasara y terminaran en una guerra por un mínimo error. En ese caso, los errores y el tiempo podían costarle caros, y él no estaba dispuesto a incluir a Sakura en esa apuesta.

Y aunque le doliera, ocuparía todos los recursos a su favor. Incluso si Sakura se enfadase, le rogase o incluso decidiera alejarse para siempre de él. Ocuparía su carta más segura, lo que a ella más le dolía. La distancia.

Después de tanto silencio, él finalmente habló. Se volteó mirándola a los ojos con frialdad.

—Por qué haces esto más difícil? _—_ dijo con voz pesada. Sakura abrió los ojos sorprendida. El mantenía esa mirada penetrante en sus ojos. Una mirada difícil de combatir.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? _—_ preguntó ella intentando mantenerse fuerte.

—Abre los ojos Sakura… estamos al borde de una guerra civil…el que haya una guerra o no, depende prácticamente de Konoha. Es una misión clasificada de alto riesgo… _—_ dijo Sasuke con la voz severa. Sakura lo interrumpió.

—Sasuke...dime la verdad… ¿confías en mí? _—_ la mirada en los ojos de ella era sincera e ingenua.

Ella tomó una de sus manos y la puso en su pecho.

—¿Confías realmente en mi...Sasuke-kun? _—_ Sasuke recordó el sueño del día anterior, y aterrorizado retiró su mano con fuerza del agarre de Sakura. La miró perplejo, confundido, horrorizado. Ella le devolvió una mirada dolida. Ahora sí la había alejado de él. A Sasuke le dolía mucho más.

—¿Qué te sucede? _—_ dijo ella confundida, frunciendo levemente el ceño. _—_ ¿Por qué no quieres que te ayude...por qué no puedes confiar en mí?... _—_ ella intentó acercarse nuevamente, pero Sasuke detuvo su acción, tomándola por la muñeca. Ambos se miraron, ella cada vez más abatida y él alterado.

—Esto no se trata de que no confíe en ti... _—_ soltó Sasuke con la voz cansada. Casi susurrando. _—_ nos jugamos la vida en esta misión...no quiero verte expuesta a jugarte la vida en este viaje. Naruto está entre la espada y la pared con el feudo… y si las cosas salen mal podríamos terminar en la corte marcial…todos los involucrados en esta misión... _—_ él la miraba fijamente, mientras ella escuchaba en silencio. _—_ no puedo dejarte ir conmigo...cuando sabes que tenemos a Sarada…

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas, mientras bajaba el rostro

—Lo que más deseo en la vida es protegerlas… no quiero exponerte a riesgos innecesarios… y tampoco correr el riesgo de dejar a Sarada sola… _—_ su voz se volvió suave y afligida, y el agarre de la muñeca de Sakura fue aflojándose hasta soltarla.

 _—_ No me hagas esto... _—_ susurraba Sasuke cerca del rostro de Sakura, mientras ella conteniendo el llanto, negaba con la cabeza.

—¿Cómo podría proteger a Sarada...si sé que puedo ser útil para la misión y no aprovechar esta oportunidad?... _—_ susurro ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. _—_ Dame la oportunidad de protegerla…soy un ninja después de todo...tan capaz como tú. Al elegir este camino... elegí poner en riesgo mi vida por aquellos a quienes deseo proteger… creo que tú eres más consciente que yo en ese aspecto...

Ambos se miraron durante un rato. La victoria estaba definida. Era una batalla que él no podría ganar, contra el instinto de protección de ella. Se dió la media vuelta y caminó por la oscura calle. Sakura le vió alejarse. Por la incipiente neblina de la calle.

 _Ella estaba decidida a ir con él en esa misión incierta._

* * *

Naruto miraba la escena desde la torre del Hokage. Veía a Sasuke alejarse de Sakura. Suspiró.

—¿Preocupado? _—_ preguntó Shikamaru a su espalda, apoyado en el umbral de la puerta.

—Las cosas se pondrán complicadas desde ahora… _—_ respondió Naruto con serenidad.

—¿De verdad piensas enviar a Sakura a esa misión? _—_ cuestionó Shikamaru rascándose la cabeza.

—¿Hay alguna razón por la cual no pueda? _—_ dijo volteándose hacia Shikamaru. _—_ Sakura tiene una oportunidad única de poder incorporarse como médico de la zona y poder ganar tiempo, acercarse a la aldea y obtener información. Es una Kunoichi habilidosa y con experiencia. Junto a Sasuke podrán realizar la misión en un menor rango de tiempo.

—Sasuke no se veía nada feliz… _—_ respondió Shikamaru.

—Entiendo su descontento… _—_ dijo Naruto mirando nuevamente por la ventana. _—_ Sakura es su familia después de todo. Nadie quiere poner en peligro a quienes desea proteger. Sin embargo, somos ninjas. Nuestra realidad es que vamos siempre a un paso con la muerte. _Ya he tomado una decisión. Estamos contra el tiempo._

 _Ambos partirán al sur._

* * *

Notas de la autora.

¡Hola! Espero hayan disfrutado de este tardío, pero nuevo capítulo. La verdad es que me ha tomado bastante escribirlo. Tal vez, demore cierto tiempo en sacar capítulos, por todo esto de mis deberes académicos y otros, pero seguiré con esta historia hasta el final :3

Usualmente, para inspirarme y crear los capítulos suelo apoyarme con _storyboards,_ o mejor dicho, dibujos de lo que va ocurriendo. Si lo desean, podría crear un Instagram para ir compartiendo esas cosas, y tengamos más contacto c:. En los reviews, pueden comentar que les parece n.n. ¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo!


	3. Shireen

Notas de la autora.

Lo siento mucho por la demora u.u

No pierdan la esperanza, este fanfic será finalizado :) Espero disfruten este capítulo.

* * *

── _¿Puedes cumplir con esta misión, Sakura-chan?_...

La mirada de Naruto se clavó como una daga esperando su decisión. Ella habría dirigido una breve mirada hacia Sasuke, solo para encontrarse con sus ojos impasibles.

Naruto le había explicado todos los reveses de la situación, su posición en el asunto, los potenciales peligros y en detalle, lo planificado hasta el momento para la misión, y el rol que ella tendría en esta. Sasuke yacía apoyado en la pared a un lado del rubio, en silencio. No intervino en ningún momento mientras Naruto habló del tema. Por la enrarecida atmósfera del salón, Sakura intuía que la discusión entre ambos hombres había sido tensa antes de su llegada.

Ella sabía que estaba a la entrada de un asunto más delicado de lo que pensaba. Pero más allá de todo... también vió en ello una oportunidad.

La respuesta estaba decidida incluso antes de entrar a aquella sala.

──Por supuesto que sí... ──dijo inclinando el rostro hacia el hokage y ante la mirada afilada del Uchiha presente.

Naruto la miró satisfecho.

──Partirán cuando terminen los preparativos y sus respectivos trámites. Ya pueden ir a descansar, ha sido una noche intensa. ──dijo el rubio, mirando de reojo a Sasuke, quien al mismo tiempo, tenía la mirada fija en Sakura. Al cabo de unos segundos, el Uchiha salió de la oficina rápidamente, antes que todos los presentes.

Sakura se volteó en dirección a la puerta abierta, con una mirada afligida. Naruto sintió la necesidad de tranquilizarla.

──Se que él lo entenderá, Sakura-chan ──le dijo con tono amistoso. Ella le devolvió una mirada compasiva; él mismo Naruto sabía mejor que nadie lo terco que era Sasuke.

Sin responder al comentario del hokage, la mujer salió rápidamente tras el Uchiha.

Después de la discusión que tuvieron esa noche, a la salida de la torre del hokage. Sasuke se marchó entre las calles y no volvió a casa.

* * *

PARTE I

Capítulo 3: "Shireen"

A esas alturas de la madrugada, toda la aldea yacía en silencio y solo se podía divisar el resplandor de las luces nocturnas en las calles. La briza otoñal le mecía el cabello y le refrescaba el rostro. Hacia las afueras de la aldea, lejano en el monte de los hokages, Sasuke estaba sentado sobre la escultura del segundo hokage, aquel que siempre desconfió del clan. Uno de los últimos de su ancestral extirpe, divagaba sobre su escultura ya casi centenaria, luego de haber sido exterminados casi por completo muchos años después de su muerte.

Si que estaba divagando… y un extraño presentimiento le aturdía.

Si era sincero, su malestar no derivaba de la decisión de Sakura, sino más bien, del agotamiento y la frustración de batallar contra la voluntad de su esposa. Más allá de todo, era una batalla que le generaba fuertes contradicciones porque comprendía la posición de ambos en aquel juego y, en consecuencia, lo que ella intentaba hacer. Él lo sabía. Los años pasaban vertiginosos, y el tiempo se les escurría entre las manos. Ambos estaban envejeciendo. Él mismo había cumplido los 34 años el julio pasado y sin darse cuenta, había pasado 12 años sin la compañía de su familia. Una ausencia dura para Sakura y sobre todo para su pequeña hija Sarada. Uchiha Sasuke comprendía claramente porqué Sakura batallaba tanto para evitar su partida, o acompañarle a aquella turbia misión.

Lo que sentía era más bien frustración, ya que fallaba una y otra vez en alejar a su familia del peligro.

Pero había también...otro punto que él aún no estaba considerando del todo y las palabras de Sakura seguían resonando en su mente.

"...soy un ninja después de todo, tan capaz como tú. Al elegir este camino... elegí poner en riesgo mi vida por aquellos a quienes deseo proteger… creo que tú eres más consciente que yo en ese aspecto…"

De pronto, se encontró pensando en Itachi, luego de un largo tiempo. Él sin dudas tuvo mayores dificultades que atravesar en su tiempo. Seguramente su hermano, hubiese tenido alguna respuesta a las incertidumbres que ahora le atacaban, o le habría reprendido por su manía de hacer las cosas solo y le hubiera obligado a llevar a Sakura con él. Itachi habría estado feliz de la presencia de alguien como su esposa en su vida. El Uchiha mayor tenía una habilidad especial para leer a las buenas personas y mantener a raya a quienes no lo eran; seguramente Sakura le hubiese gustado mucho. Para qué hablar de Sarada.

Sonrió. Sin quererlo, su molestia se había disipado un poco.

Sin duda, le había llamado la atención que Sakura haya hablado sobre el "ser ninja", debido a que incluso en el pasado él había reflexionado al respecto de ese tema y su significado. En teoría, Sakura tenía razón en lo que planteaba respecto a su rol como shinobi, era una opción y un deber que ella había tomado por sí misma, mucho antes de que él siquiera formase parte real en su vida. Ahí estaba su punto ciego, pensó.

En su juventud, Sasuke había sido impulsivo y temerario, y también había tomado muchas malas decisiones. Arriesgaba sistemáticamente su vida por los propósitos que perseguía. Pero esos tiempos habían quedado atrás; el paso de los años le había entregado la calma necesaria para llevar su vida. Y aunque nunca lo admitiera, una de sus mejores decisiones, sin duda, fue Sakura. Ella le habría de dar otro sentido a su vida, y si bien, su amistad con Naruto era profunda y muy sana en la actualidad, Sakura le habría ayudado a ponerse de pie y seguir adelante.

Su esposa, lo era todo.

Y antes que su esposa, era también un shinobi…

Se sintió como un estúpido.

Los rastros del amanecer parecían ir disipando su desasosiego, en la medida que la luz se tendía lentamente sobre la aldea. Sin embargo, otras dudas también le preocupaban. Sasuke sabía que muchas cosas no encajaban en la misión, pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría cambiar el juicio de Naruto... él no tenía ese tipo de poder.

Tendría que adaptarse a las condiciones de la misión; trabajar en conjunto con Sakura, como en aquellos días en que viajaban juntos.

El sol apareció en el horizonte. Otro día comenzaba y las cosas ya no le parecían tan confusas.

* * *

Sakura no pudo dormir esa noche. No dejaba de pensar en la fría mirada de Sasuke atravesándola; un gesto que no había visto desde aquellos amargos días de juventud. Pese a todo, comprendía la preocupación de su esposo, sus palabras eran sinceras y por lo mismo, dolorosas. Ella sabía que su gesto frío buscaba hacerla dudar de su decisión, de hacerla retroceder. No era ingenua.

Desde ese fatídico día, le esperaban muchos más de arduo trabajo, de trámites, reuniones y una pila de informes que revisar y hacer, todo antes del plazo de partida. Por otro lado, Naruto le había encargado una misión especial: encargarse del cuidado de la mujer cautiva del sur, la señora Miso. Sakura automáticamente tuvo el pensamiento que aquello implicaba darle la noticia del deceso del pequeño que venía con ella.

El niño que no pudo salvar.

Después de la jornada en la central de inteligencia, la mujer había sido trasladada al hospital para su revisión médica. Estaba siendo custodiada en una habitación del hospital por dos ninjas que hacían guardia en la puerta. Cuando la pelirrosa llegó al lugar, los hombres le dijeron que la mujer se había resistido, desesperada por saber sobre su hijo y que al cabo de unas horas se había calmado. Sakura entró a la habitación y la mujer estaba sentada en la cama mirando al vacío. Al notar la presencia, llevó rápidamente sus ojos a la recién llegada. Un tenso silencio se dispersó en el pequeño cuarto, hasta que Sakura se atrevió a romperlo.

──Supe que no ha comido nada desde que llegó al hospital... ──dijo acercándose con lentitud al verla con el semblante serio ──le he traído comida. Debe mantenerse fuerte.

──¿Qué ha pasado con mi hijo? ──preguntó la mujer, saltándose la amabilidad de Sakura.

Luego de unos segundos sin saber cómo responder, la médico bajó la mirada, negando con la cabeza.

Si bien, en toda su experiencia como ninja-médico había tenido que entregar este tipo de noticias, en esta ocasión algo le dificultaba enormemente la tarea.

──Lo siento señora…él luchó con todas sus fuerzas...pero falleció la noche en que fue internado.

La mujer abrió los ojos sorprendida por un instante, luego bajó el rostro y volvió su vista hacia el vacío. Sakura quedó inmóvil con la bandeja en las manos, se acercó al mesón y la dejó encima. Se iba a marchar para darle a la mujer su espacio. Pero antes de que acercara a la puerta, ella habló.

──¿Ha sido la peste? ──preguntó en un hilo de voz. Sakura se devolvió, con un pequeño nudo en el estómago.

──La autopsia ha revelado que fue por inanición...su hijo no padecía peste. Los exámenes que le hicimos anoche, han arrojado que usted tampoco la padece. ⏤respondió acercándose a ella nuevamente.

──¿No ha sido la peste? ──se dijo como para sí misma. La pelirrosa notó que estaba algo shockeada por la noticia. ──Quiero verle…──susurró luego de unos segundos en silencio.

──Podrá verle luego de que el servicio médico haga entrega del cuerpo ──respondió Sakura algo apenada por la reacción de la mujer.

Sus ojos volvieron a tornarse hacia un punto desconocido. Luego, sin insistir más, se recostó lentamente en la cama dándole la espalda.

La pelirrosa salió de la habitación con un extraño sentimiento de tristeza. Llamó a Hana, una enfermera novata y aprendiz en ninjutsu médico, y le dió la orden de atender a Miso, mientras ella se ocupaba de otros asuntos.

A pesar de todo el trabajo que cargaba, Sakura venía todos los días a verla y a darle acompañamiento. Durante muchos días seguidos, la mujer se había resistido a las atenciones de la médico. Se pasaba las horas recostada en su camilla y en silencio. Según Hana y lo que ella había visto por sí misma, Miso no había derramado ninguna lágrima. Aun así, se veía muy decaída.

Eran días complejos para Sakura. Con todo lo referente a la misión, tenía que hacer diversas gestiones para relegar su cargo durante su ausencia, lo que la mantenía ocupada largas jornadas, además de las horas de atención médica que tenía que cubrir y además de estar al pendiente del cuidado de Miso.

Por otro lado, habían pasado días en que no veía a Sasuke. No hablaban desde su discusión fuera de la torre del hokage. Cuando ella despertaba al despuntar el amanecer, él ya se encontraba ausente. Sin embargo, sabía que volvía a casa, por el olor fresco que desprendían las sábanas en las mañanas. Sakura acariciaba levemente el lugar de él en la cama, mientras el aroma del Uchiha se dispersaba en su habitación.

Se preguntaba hacia dónde había estado yendo Sasuke en las madrugadas. La incertidumbre le aprieta el pecho, aunque cuando se trataba de él, esa sensación es ya bastante normal.

* * *

Era una tarde serena cuando Miso le volvió a dirigir la palabra. Había pasado exactamente una semana de su llegada al hospital. La pelirrosa cumplía con su turno de acompañamiento diario ya habituada al mutismo de la mujer.

──¿Qué harán conmigo?... ──dijo escrutando a la médico con un deje de desesperanza.

Sakura que estaba concentrada poniéndole un suero, detuvo su tarea mientras la devolvía una mirada sorprendida por sus repentinas palabras.

──No lo sé… ──le respondió con tristeza ──eso lo decidirá el hokage...por ahora debes descansar y mantener reposo en el hospital. Está bajo mi protección por el momento…──le dijo con suavidad.

Miso no levantó la vista.

──Señorita... ¿tiene usted hijos? ──preguntó la mujer mirando al suelo.

Sakura detuvo su tarea.

──Sí…──respondió tratando de mantenerse firme ──tengo una hija…

──¿Qué haría usted si a su hija un día le sonriera, y le dijera que todo iba a estar bien...y luego...sin más...dejara de estar a su lado. ──susurró la mujer.

Sakura la miró con tristeza. Sinceramente era una pregunta difícil de resolver, especialmente para una madre.

──Eso está más allá de mi comprensión, señora Miso ──susurró Sakura, volviendo a su tarea.

──Ese niño era todo lo que tenía...sin él, estoy completamente sola...en un lugar desconocido y sin hogar al cual volver….

Sakura se sentó en la camilla. Las palabras de la mujer la inquietaban. Sin saber que decir, atinó a tomar una de sus manos con fuerza.

──No tema... ──intentó decirle con algo de determinación ──estaré con usted para lo que necesite...y mientras yo esté con usted...nada le ocurrirá. Estoy a su servicio.

La mujer desvió su vista del suelo, para posarla sobre Sakura. La incertidumbre le recorrió la espalda hasta que notó que los ojos vacíos estaban ahora repletos de lágrimas. La mano endeble de Miso se aferraba a la de la joven médico.

Un sollozo callado irrumpía la serenidad del atardecer en aquella solitaria sala de hospital, mientras Sakura estrechaba en sus brazos el incipiente llanto de aquella mujer con la que apenas había cruzado algunas palabras, pero que había callado con estoicismo la pérdida fatal de cualquier madre.

Sakura le acarició el cabello cual niña durante horas, hasta que la calma retornó a su temple.

Dada la repentina cercanía que había cimentado sin quererlo, Sakura pensó en la oportunidad de tocar un tema con ella, mientras gozaba de cierta tranquilidad y complicidad.

──Miso-san…──empezó con cautela ──¿qué ha pasado mientras viajaban a Konoha?...con los militares que les trajeron ese día…

La mujer la miró con sorpresa, mientras desviaba la mirada. Sakura interpretó su mueca como de desconfianza.

──Han hecho algo similar… ──comenzó diciendo lentamente ──nos hicieron preguntas sobre nuestras aldeas…

──¿Les interrogaron? ⏤preguntó la médico en voz baja, a lo que la mujer asintió con la cabeza.

──Ese hombre… ──susurró mirando al vacío. ──nos arrancó de nuestro hogar y quería hacernos hablar…──dijo arrastrando las palabras, como buscando las imágenes en su memoria.

──¿Hablaron? ──susurró Sakura. La mujer cerró los ojos, respirando un poco agitada.

──Yo…──dijo con dificultad ──no soporté los golpes...y dije algunas cosas...pero…──Sakura la miraba con asombro.

──¿Golpes? ──repitió la pelirrosa

──Shinnosuke no dijo palabra alguna...soportó todo. Incluso el día en que llegamos acá...aún era capaz de sonreírme… ──susurró finalmente rompiendo en llanto. Sakura bajó la mirada absorta, recordando las múltiples marcas en el cuerpo del niño.

──¿Dijo algo sobre eso, mientras le interrogaban acá?

──No… ──dijo sollozando la mujer

Sakura se quedó pensando un momento, intentando encajar algunas cosas en su mente.

──¿Por qué no hablaron?...¿Qué buscaban ocultar? ──preguntó finalmente la pelirrosa, a lo que la mujer levantó el rostro lentamente frunciendo el ceño

Luego de un silencio, Miso suspiró y se decidió a responder.

──Ellos… ──susurró en un murmullo casi ininteligible. ──Nadie puede hablar de ellos…

Sakura la miró con intriga y algo impactada por la revelación de la mujer

──¿Ellos? ──repitió Sakura con extrañeza, a lo que la otra asintió lentamente.

──Pero...el examen mental...no registró nada de eso… ──dijo Sakura arrastrando lentamente las palabras. La mujer tenía un semblante muy extraño...como si tuviera mucha certeza en sus palabras, o como si escondiera algo más grande. Sakura la miró con atención.

──Yo... no puedo seguir hablando sobre eso…pero...lo que vive nuestro pueblo...tiene que acabar de una vez. La situación del sur es grave y se agrava cada día...

Ambas mujeres se miraron, Sakura iba a abrir la boca, llena de interrogantes, pero unos golpes llamaron a la puerta.

Hana apareció en la habitación con una expresión agitada.

──Sakura-sensei, le llama del consejo, se ha convocado a una reunión extraordinaria, un paciente ha llegado en estado grave y requiere atención urgente.

──Me temo que continuaremos con esta charla más tarde... ──le dijo a Miso, mientras se ponía de pie.

La mujer le hizo un gesto para que se acercara y Sakura así lo hizo. Le tomó la mano con cariño.

──Gracias...por todo…

Sakura le sonrió. Miso tenía una expresión cálida en el rostro.

Salió con paso ligero de la habitación.

──Hana, tú quedarás a cargo de la señora Miso en mi ausencia. ──le ordenó a la joven, mientras se iba con rapidez por los pasillos del hospital.

Esa noche, una persona había llegado con una herida grave al hospital. Sakura estuvo horas en la sala de urgencias tratándola y luego despachándola para su recuperación. La operación fue exitosa y los preocupados familiares le habían traído flores en agradecimiento. Sakura las tomó y pensó regalárselas a Miso, para que fuesen juntas al entierro de Shinnosuke. Sabía que la pondrían de mejor humor al despertar. Además, había descubierto que tenía un encanto y una curiosidad por las flores, debido a que pasaba horas mirando las que la médico le traía todos los días para animar el solitario cuarto que ocupaba.

Al llegar al pasillo, vió a Hana hablando animadamente por el teléfono de la recepción, sin siquiera notar su presencia. Siempre la reprendía por sus constantes distracciones. Tendría que hacerlo nuevamente, pero el cansancio la llevó directamente a la habitación de la mujer.

Miso yacía dormida, acurrucada en dirección a la ventana. Sakura se acercó para dejar las flores en el pequeño velador que le había cedido, para que guardara sus cosas personales. Se dió la media vuelta, para apagar la luz y dejarla descansar, cuando de pronto la ventana de la habitación se cerró de golpe. No había notado que estaba abierta. Se acercó casi arrastrando los pies para cerrar las cortinas mientras maldecía internamente a Hana por su negligencia con su misión. Cerró las cortinas y se volteó a ver a Miso, que dormía con un semblante tranquilo e incluso sus labios se curvaban en una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente. Sakura sonrió. Era una mujer sencilla y bastante astuta. Sin embargo, notó que sostenía algo en una de sus manos. Se acercó rápidamente, y le quitó lo que apretaba. Era el frasco de un medicamento vacío envuelto en un pequeño trozo de papel. Abrió los ojos, estremecida y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Acercó una de sus manos y notó el tacto gélido de su piel. Con el pulso tembloroso, buscó tomarle la presión, la que, para su ya escalofriante suposición, no existía.

Sakura bajó el rostro, tomando la mano inerte de la mujer mientras se agachaba lentamente.

──Estás sonriendo...Miso-san ──susurró con dificultad, mientras las lágrimas se atoraban en sus ojos.

Tras algunos minutos, salió de la habitación. En esta ocasión Hana la vió y fue corriendo en su dirección, mientras agachaba la cabeza.

──Sakura-sensei, lo siento, no volveré a distraerme, se lo prometo... ──comenzó a excusar la chica, como siempre hacía. Sakura tenía la mirada desorientada. Inconscientemente, levantó una de sus manos y abofeteó con fuerza a la joven, la cual quedó paralizada y con la mejilla enrojecida.

Ambas mujeres quedaron inmóviles y silenciosas en aquel frío pasillo de hospital. Sakura se cubrió el rostro, mientras rompía en pequeños sollozos. Hana, sujetando su rostro, la miró con una expresión confundida.

* * *

El entierro de Miso tuvo lugar a las afueras de Konoha al día siguiente, junto al nicho de Shinnosuke y solo asistido por Sakura y Naruto. Atardecía y solo podía oírse el sonido de los cuervos cruzando por encima del bosque. Ambos estaban de pie frente al monolito, prestando sus respetos.

──Finalmente están juntos...madre e hijo ──susurró Sakura

Naruto asintió en silencio.

La pelirrosa había notado que estaba más ensimismado de lo usual. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por varios minutos. El viento ululaba con fuerza entre los árboles, produciendo un ruido sordo que armonizaba con el mutismo de ambos.

El rubio suspiró.

──Supongo que estas instancias son los gajes del oficio del hokage... ──dijo con la mirada fija en las flores que adornaban el monolito.

Sakura le dirigió una mirada compungida.

──Naruto…

A pesar de las palabras que salían de su boca, el semblante del rubio yacía neutro. Incluso no parecía ser consciente de la presencia de la pelirrosa a su lado, mientras divagaba en sus propios pensamientos. Sakura guardó silencio. Pensaba animarle, pero ni ella tenía el ánimo o la hipocresía de defender lo indefendible.

──Naruto...hay algo que debo decirte… ──susurró, bajando el rostro.

Él se volteó para mirarla a los ojos.

──Los militares que les trasladaron...les interrogaron mientras se dirigían hasta acá.

──¿Ella te lo dijo? ──preguntó Naruto con un tono agotado.

──Me dijo que les habían preguntado cosas… ──respondió Sakura ──en el chequeo… noté que ella tenía marcas en sus brazos, y el niño mostraba muchas lesiones, que parecían consecuencia de golpes. Los militares del feudo les torturaron para sacarles información...

Naruto la miró sorprendido, mientras apretaba uno de sus puños.

──Pero...le hicimos el examen mental…y nada de eso aparecía… además si hubiese habido algún sello que les impidiese hablar, habría sido detectado en el examen ──dijo volteándose perplejo.

──En el archivo de la autopsia tampoco aparece la presencia de algún agente extraño. ──dijo la kunoichi ──Al parecer...no se obtuvo toda la información. Sin embargo, al parecer todo lo que dijo en los interrogatorios es verdad. Al parecer ocultó ciertas cosas...

──¿Qué cosas?

──Íbamos a hablar de ello ayer en la noche…pero...

──Ya veo… ──dijo Naruto pensativo.

──Pero ella me dijo algo acerca de cosas que no podían decir...acerca de unos "ellos"... ──dijo Sakura mirando a los ojos a Naruto.

──Voy a necesitar un reporte con tus observaciones y además el expediente de la autopsia de ambos. ──dijo el hokage ──De todas formas, tendrán que investigar con mayor profundidad en el transcurso de su misión.

Sakura asintió.

Luego de un rato, Naruto se despidió y mientras se alejaba, Sakura deseó saber respecto al paradero de Sasuke. Estaba segura que él sabía dónde podría estar. Antes que se fuera, le llamó. El rubio se volteó con un gesto curioso, sin embargo, la pelirrosa se arrepintió a último momento. No deseaba seguir involucrando a Naruto en sus asuntos con Sasuke. Bastante había ya interferido durante las últimas semanas. Por otra parte, él se preocupaba mucho por ella, sobre todo si de Sasuke se trataba. Además, había notado el semblante cansado de Naruto el último tiempo. No deseaba añadir más carga.

──¿Sakura-chan? ──llamó el rubio con una mirada de intriga, ante el ensimismamiento de su amiga.

──No es nada…. ──dijo ella, intentando esbozar una sonrisa. ──te quería decir que te cuides.

Él cerró los ojos en un gesto de amabilidad.

──Tú también...Sakura-chan… ──dijo dándose la vuelta, mientras se marchaba.

* * *

Luego del entierro, Sakura se dirigió con paso lento, nuevamente al hospital. En las noches, era un lugar muy pacífico. No deseaba volver a casa, ya que Sarada había estado en una misión durante los últimos días, y sumando a ello la ausencia de Sasuke, el departamento se había vuelto un lugar silencioso y solitario. Después de todo, habían sido unos días agitados, un respiro no le vendría mal. Se encerró en su oficina, la cual afortunadamente se encontraba en unos de los rincones en los pisos superiores del hospital. Abrió la ventana, era una noche calmada y algo fría.

Mientras se relajaba, se metió las manos a los bolsillos. Sintió la textura de un pequeño papel doblado dentro en uno de ellos. Lo sacó y recordó que era el papel que le había quitado a Miso de las manos cuando la encontró. Con todo lo que tuvo que atender, y ante el shock, no tuvo momento para revisar el papel con detención. Lo abrió con cuidado y se encontró con una breve línea, o más bien, una palabra... escrita con una caligrafía dificultosa.

"Shireen"

Una palabra desconocida.

Se quedó un momento observando el papel, mientras intentaba recordar todo lo que había conversado con Miso, y además pensando en la relación entre esa palabra y lo que la mujer le había revelado de forma secreta. De todas formas, se cuestionaba la razón por la que Miso, le había contado todo aquello.

"lo que vive nuestro pueblo...tiene que acabar de una vez. La situación en el sur, es grave y se agrava cada día…"

Por otra parte, estaba aquello de lo cual no podía hablar, sobre "ellos". Sakura se cuestionaba el vínculo entre la nota, lo que no podía decir y lo respectivo a "ellos". Toda la información parecía un torbellino en mente, por lo que decidió comenzar a redactar el informe para el hokage. Además, había una idea que Sakura aún no asimilaba del todo, pero que había rondado vagamente entre sus pensamientos, ya que la respuesta la hacía sentir culpable, y era el hecho de que el suicidio de Miso, haya sido debido a que le había revelado esa información, o que se haya suicidado para no seguir entregando información...pero en ese caso… ¿dónde encajaba la nota después en todo? Era un puzzle que le tomaría tiempo resolver. Veía la necesidad de investigar el origen del término que Miso había dejado en su nota póstuma. Largas jornadas en la biblioteca se veían venir para la kunoichi.

Pasó un largo rato redactando el informe y firmando algunos papeles del hospital. Una pila de trabajo esperaba aún en su escritorio.

Las horas habían pasado con ligereza cuando unos leves golpes en la puerta, la sacaron de su recogimiento. Se levantó con pesadez y abrió la puerta algo distraída, para encontrarse con la figura de Sasuke Uchiha frente a ella.

Abrió los ojos sorprendida, mientras él la miraba con un semblante sereno. Antes de que ella pudiera decir alguna palabra, él habló.

──Tengo que hablar contigo.

Sakura estaba algo aturdida, al verlo luego de días sin saber de él. Se apartó de la entrada, mientras le hacía pasar a la oficina, algo nerviosa por la inesperada visita del Uchiha.

──¿Cómo me has encontrado? ──dijo ella mientras se apoyaba nuevamente en el marco de la ventana, aplazando el tema que justificaba la presencia de su esposo.

──Fui al departamento, pero estaba vacío. Asumí que estarías aquí. ──dijo él lacónicamente, mientras se paraba junto al escritorio.

──Ya veo… ──dijo ella, viéndolo de reojo. Llevaba puesta su ropa de misión. ¿Había estado fuera de la aldea? Deseaba preguntarle dónde había estado todos esos días, y porqué actuaba como si nada hubiera pasado, pero el cansancio la había sobrepasado ese día.

Luego de unos segundos en silencio, él retomó la conversación.

──He hecho los preparativos para la misión...y he acomodado la estadía de Sarada en nuestra ausencia. ──dijo con su tono habitual ──He hablado con tus padres. Ya le he dicho a tu madre sobre nuestra salida de la aldea. Sarada se quedará con ellos.

──¿Por qué no me avisaste?...supongo que mi madre te habrá llenado de preguntas ──dijo Sakura, sorprendida por el pragmatismo de su esposo.

──Naruto me dijo que has estado haciendo otros trámites en el hospital. Pensé que estarías ocupada con lo del cambio de dirección ──dijo Sasuke con simpleza.

──Es cierto… ──dijo ella resignada.

──Con respecto a Sarada...hablaremos con ella cuando vuelva de su misión… ──continuó el Uchiha, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Sakura sintió la preocupación en su tono de voz. Suavizó su mirada, ante su descubrimiento.

──Estará bien...ella es muy independiente. Lo comprenderá. Ha madurado mucho... ──le dijo intentando animarle, con un tono comprensivo. Sasuke asintió con un leve suspiro. ──Sarada es una chica ocupada…se las arreglará perfectamente en nuestra ausencia...

──Lo sé…es una gran chica… ──dijo el Uchiha, esbozando una leve sonrisa. Sakura sintió un leve cosquilleo en el estómago. Él había expresado aquella sonrisa, de esas que hacía cuando hablaba de Sarada y que en especial, a ella le gustaban. Ese pensamiento disipó su molestia y su cansancio por un momento.

Ambos sonreían cuando se trataba de Sarada. Sin embargo, no bastó mucho para que recordara sus propios problemas con Sasuke. Su rostro se ensombreció. Ella no deseaba esa incómoda tensión entre ambos.

──Sasuke-kun… ──le llamó, interrumpiendo el embelesamiento del Uchiha. ──yo...no deseo seguir con este conflicto contigo...yo…

──Lo entiendo… ──dijo Sasuke interrumpiéndola, mientras bajaba la mirada ──tenemos una misión por delante…

Sakura reaccionó con sorpresa por unos segundos. Sin embargo, estaba algo disconforme por la simpleza de su respuesta.

──Siento que no hayas podido llegar a un acuerdo con Naruto… ──prosiguió ella. Sasuke la miró intrigado. ──sé que no estabas de acuerdo en que yo participara de esta misión…

Él avanzó unos pasos, acercándose a la ventana.

──Yo llegué a un acuerdo con Naruto...es por ello que él te ha incluido en esta misión ── respondió el Uchiha mirándola fijamente.

──Pero… ¿por qué...luego de que aceptara me dijiste...? ──replicó ella confundida.

Sasuke suspiró.

──Verás… ──empezó el Uchiha, intentando buscar las palabras. ──yo... aún no estoy de acuerdo con que vengas conmigo; pero...entiendo que la misión lo requiere y es por ello que finalmente he aceptado. Reconozco que tus habilidades y tu intervención convendrán al objetivo...pero aun así… ──Sasuke se detuvo para mirarla directo a los ojos. Ella le escuchaba con atención.

Él continuó.

──Pensé...que cuando Naruto te propusiera ir a la misión...tu declinarías la invitación… ──dijo ante la sorpresa de Sakura. ──Me aferré a la idea...de negarme a mí mismo el hecho de que sin duda, tú aceptarías…

Ella parecía tan sorprendida por sus palabras, que sus grandes ojos verdes se habían puesto brillantes.

──En mi afán obsesivo...de no exponerte en esa riesgosa misión...creí que tú, que tenías la posibilidad de quedarte en la aldea, junto a Sarada, ambas seguras...tomarías esa opción ──dijo el Uchiha, sincerándose, mientras los ojos de Sakura se llenaban de lágrimas ──...necesitaba tiempo, para asimilar, que como ninja...es tu deber responder y asistir a la misión. Es por ello...que te pido disculpas por mi reacción y por mis palabras ese día...

Sasuke no alcanzó a terminar la frase, cuando Sakura se abalanzó sobre él, aferrándose con fuerza a su cuerpo, ocultando su rostro en su pecho. Él la rodeó con su brazo.

──Cariño… ──dijo Sakura con un suave sollozo. ──no te disculpes por eso…

Sasuke le acarició la cabeza con ternura. Ella no aflojó el abrazo. Ambos se mantuvieron así.

──Te necesito… ──dijo ella con voz queda. ──no vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma…

Levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los profundos ojos negros de su marido. Él inclinó su rostro, posando sus labios sobre los de la pelirrosa, mientras ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos. Un agarre firme e inseguro.

"No vuelvas a desaparecer de esa forma…"

El la besó con mayor intensidad para disipar aquella extraña sensación de culpa. La tomó de las caderas, y la puso contra el escritorio, mientras ahondaba el beso. Sakura soltó el amarre, y él comenzó a besar su cuello, mientras su mano bajaba desde su cadera hasta su muslo. Ella suspiró y Sasuke tomó la ventaja de sentarla en el escritorio.

Acomodado entre las piernas de la kunoichi, el Uchiha comenzó a desabrochar el vestido negro que ella llevaba puesto. Su abdomen quedó al descubierto, al igual que su ropa interior.

En una seguidilla de besos a lo largo del abdomen, el Uchiha descendía en el cuerpo de Sakura, lenta y tortuosamente.

Sin embargo, entre el sopor y las caricias de su esposo, Sakura cayó en la cuenta de que estaban a punto de intimar en su lugar de trabajo. Aunque era difícil razonar cuando veía el rostro de Sasuke descendiendo hacia a aquel dulce punto. Entre suspiros, llamó la atención del concentrado Uchiha.

──Sasuke-kun…

──¿Mmh? ──murmuró Sasuke, sin abrir los ojos.

──¿Alguien te ha visto venir hasta acá? ──preguntó ella, sonrojada, y con los codos apoyados en el escritorio.

──La chica de la recepción...la del pasillo ──respondió Sasuke sin inmutarse y siguiendo con su tarea.

"¡Hana!" pensó Sakura bruscamente, recordando que la había reprendido cubriendo turnos en la recepción por sus continuadas faltas.

En efecto, Hana le había visto entrar, reconociéndole de inmediato. No había chica en el hospital que no supiera que Sasuke Uchiha, era el misterioso y atractivo esposo de la directora, en especial, desde que había regresado de forma más estable a la aldea y de cuando en cuando, pasaba a hablar con ella al establecimiento.

El solo pensamiento de Hana conjeturando la repentina demora de Sasuke en su oficina, a esas horas de la noche, la llevaron a verse enfrentada al cotorreo general y los chismes de la directora que no pierde el tiempo con su esposo en su propio trabajo. Sin embargo, todos sus pensamientos se dispersaron rápidamente, al sentir los labios del Uchiha sobre la delgada tela de sus bragas, besando con suavidad sobre su intimidad. Levantó la mirada y vió la cabeza de Sasuke escondida entre sus piernas. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y ya no llevaba la capa puesta ──ni siquiera había notado cuando esta había resbalado al suelo──. No creía lo que estaba pasando. De todos los años en que le conocía, nunca pensó que Sasuke terminaría dándole sexo oral en su propia oficina.

Sus labios se movían lentamente de arriba a abajo, poniendo presión en su entrada. Sakura gimió. No tenía la fuerza para detenerle. Él levantó su brazo para separarle más las piernas, mientras sentía entre los pliegues de su delicada ropa interior, como la lengua del Uchiha se introducía en su cavidad. Ella gimió levemente, por temor a ser escuchada. Suspiraba con dificultad, al sentir la lengua tibia de su esposo rozando lentamente su clítoris.

──Sasuke-kun… ──gimió con dificultad. Ante su suplicante llamado, el abrió los ojos para mirarla, mientras seguía en su cometido. Sonrojada y con las cejas arqueadas, los labios entreabiertos gimiendo dulcemente. Una imagen que al Uchiha le gustaba mucho.

Sin dudas quería llevarla al orgasmo, pero le estaba costando batallar con la escalada de gemidos que le llegaban desde arriba. Además, la humedad de su cavidad, le llamaba a actuar con rapidez. Se puso de pie, buscando algo en sus bolsillos, ante la mirada atenta de su esposa, quién entendió su iniciativa. Se desabrochó el pantalón y con habilidad logró ponerse el condón.

Sakura lo recibió con las piernas abiertas.

La erección de Sasuke ingresó sin dificultades al interior de la kunoichi. El roce hizo que el gruñera en la oreja de ella, y que ambos gimieran al unísono. Sasuke levantó una de las piernas de ella, para penetrarla con mayor profundidad. Ansiaba sentir a Sakura apretándolo.

Comenzó a moverse con fuerza y rapidez, dada la lubricación de Sakura, sujetándole la pierna, para no perder la profundidad de la estocada. Sakura lo llamaba entre gemidos.

──Rápido...Sasuke-kun...

El que ella le exigiera rapidez, le ponía más duro. Luego de un ciclo de embestidas, comenzó a sentir que ella comenzaba a apretar su miembro más y más. No soportaría ese ritmo por mucho tiempo, así que la penetró con fuerza hasta que ella logró llegar. Sasuke la besó, mientras sentía la humedad fluir a través del condón.

* * *

Sasuke reposaba sobre el pecho de la pelirrosa, cuando notó la presencia de un papel sobre el escritorio.

──¿Qué es eso?

Sakura, cansada por el encuentro volteó lentamente la cabeza. El papel con aquella misteriosa palabra, yacía algo arrugado a un lado del escritorio, sobre el informe a medio terminar en el que Sakura había estado trabajando aquella noche.

──Creo que yo también debo hablarte sobre algunas cosas… ──dijo ella reposando la cabeza nuevamente sobre la madera caliente y cerrando los ojos

Sasuke se levantó de encima de su esposa. Sakura le observó desde el ángulo en que se encontraba. El Uchiha tenía la camisa abierta, el abdomen marcado por el calor del encuentro, mientras se abotonaba el pantalón. Sin embargo, los asuntos de la misión le devolvieron a tierra, mientras ella también se incorporaba del escritorio para abrochar su vestido. Ambos se vistieron en silencio.

Sakura le contó todo lo acontecido con Miso durante la última semana.

──¿Por qué habrá dejado la nota? ──se cuestionó Sasuke mientras examinaba el pequeño papel.

──No lo sé...todo ocurrió tan rápido. Me dijo que no podía decir mucho sobre el sur...pero aún no logro entender por qué... ──respondió Sakura

──A pesar de todo...pudiste obtener algunas pistas. ──dijo Sasuke ──¿has informado a Naruto al respecto?

──Fue él quien me pidió el informe

──Ya veo… ──dijo Sasuke dejando los papeles sobre el escritorio.

──Con respecto al contenido de la nota...sería información valiosa si lograra descifrarla.

──No hay tiempo para ello. ──Interrumpió Sasuke ──Tendremos que partir en un par de días...Naruto está con mucha presión desde la aldea Benigna. Otra citación le ha llegado hoy, deberá presentarse con el feudal.

──Entiendo. Los trámites que tenía pendientes están listos.

Sasuke puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelirrosa. Sakura levantó el rostro sorprendida.

──Entonces...al parecer estamos listos.

* * *

La tarde en que partieron, Sakura vió a los cuervos atravesar el cielo en una bandada. Atardecía y el frío otoñal comenzaba a dar las señales de que pronto vendría el invierno. La estación de trenes estaba algo vacía, y Naruto con Sarada fueron a despedirlos. Sasuke le había dicho, que tenía una misión y que Sakura en esta ocasión le ayudaría. Sarada estaba feliz de que ambos compartieran un tiempo solos. Para Sakura, era una despedida algo melancólica, ya que hacía años que no salía de Konoha y no había pensado en lo duro que sería separarse de la pequeña Uchiha, luego de vivir juntas por tanto tiempo.

Naruto los miró con determinación, en especial a Sasuke.

──Cuídense.

──Nos vemos. ──se despidió Sasuke.

El tres partió con destino al sur, y con ello la misión comenzaba. Sakura miraba por la ventana como Sarada movía su mano, mientras la distancia empequeñecía su figura cada vez más.

Cuando el tren desaparecía a la distancia, Naruto seguía mirando el rastro de la máquina. Sarada le miró con intriga

──¿Ocurre algo, Nanadaime? ──dijo la pequeña Uchiha, curiosa por el enajenamiento del hokage.

Naruto le devolvió una mirada sorprendida.

──No es nada... ──respondió con amabilidad, cerrando los ojos.

Sarada se despidió, mientras corría de vuelta a la aldea. Naruto se quedó de pie, mirando hacia la dirección donde sus más preciados amigos se habían marchado. No podía negar su preocupación.

 _Sé que encontrarán las respuestas...sé que lo harán…_

 _Sasuke…cuida de Sakura-chan...por favor…_

* * *

Notas finales

No olviden comentar n.n A veces no me alcanza el tiempo para responder, pero siempre leo lo que me dejan :)

No olviden compartir el fic con sus amistades y fans del sasusaku 3

Gracias por seguir leyendo y apoyando esta historia n.n


	4. Ocultarse es la regla

Notas de la autora.

¡Hola! He vuelto desde las tinieblas de la universidad, pero con un nuevo capítulo.

Quiero dar las gracias a las personas que han comentado :), les cuento que he leído todos sus comentarios y los aprecio bastante, porque me han dado la motivación para continuar (aunque no suba tan seguido u.u) y seguir mejorando la escritura de este fic, lo cual es muy importante para mí n.n Gracias por su paciencia.

Ahora sí, disfruten este nuevo capítulo :3

* * *

.

.

.

Sakura no pudo dormir la noche anterior a la partida. Se revolvía en la cama inquieta. Sasuke había ido con Naruto para hablar algunos asuntos. Le dijo que no era necesario que viniera y que era mejor que fuera a descansar. Ella había cedido, debido al agotamiento por todo lo que había tenido que cargar durante los últimos días.

Casi ignorando el motivo de aquella improvisada reunión, decidió irse a casa. Tomó un baño y rápidamente se acomodó en la cama. Sin embargo, las horas habían pasado y el sueño no lograba irrumpir del todo, a pesar del agotamiento.

Era de madrugada cuando sintió la puerta del dormitorio abrirse lentamente. Unos pasos cuidadosos se acercaron a la cama, pero ella prefirió fingir que dormía. Esperó unos minutos, para que Sasuke se desvistiera y se acostara. Sin embargo, la ausencia de ruido la llevó a girarse lentamente. El Uchiha estaba sentado en silencio a la orilla de la cama, con los brazos apoyados en las piernas. Parecía concentrado en algo.

─Debo decirte algo... ─dijo de repente, sobresaltando a Sakura. ─es sobre la misión...

─Te escucho... ─dijo ella intentando incorporarse en la cama.

─Como has estado ocupada con los trámites del hospital...debo ponerte al día con lo planificado hasta ahora. Lamento que tenga que ser a esta hora, pero no tengo otra opción.

Sakura asintió en silencio.

─Puede que suene obvio, pero no podremos ocupar nuestros apellidos y tampoco podremos revelar nuestra relación una vez que hayamos salido de Konoha mañana. ─dijo Sasuke mirándola fijamente.

─ ¿Eso quiere decir que inventaremos nuestro parentesco? ─cuestionó Sakura frunciendo el ceño.

─Inventaremos todo. Solo ocuparemos nuestros nombres.

Sasuke se metió la mano al bolsillo, de donde sacó un papel.

─Hemos terminado el boceto de nuestro manto. ─dijo mientras le extendía el papel a la pelirrosa.

─ ¿Manto? ─repitió ella mientras lo miraba confundida.

─Sí…la historia que nos unirá, y de la cual haremos uso sólo cuando sea estrictamente necesario. Seremos otras personas, no debemos mostrar inconsistencias. Tenemos un nombre, una historia, un vínculo y una razón que nos llevó hacia allá…. y la protagonista de esta historia serás tú, Sakura. Apréndela como si fuera tuya.

─ ¿Qué hay de ti? ─dijo ella, algo pasmada por el nivel de organización del Uchiha.

─Yo te cubriré en todo lo que sea necesario. Una vez que pisemos el terreno en conflicto, seremos solo shinobis llevando adelante la misión.

─Ya veo…-dijo ella, mientras sentía una extraña sensación recorrerle el cuerpo.

Sasuke se levantó y comenzó a desvestirse para ir a la cama. Sakura se acomodó entre las sábanas y pensó en todas las cosas que cambiarían desde ahora. Un sentimiento de preocupación se apoderó de su pecho.

"Seremos sólo shinobis llevando adelante la misión" ...

La frase siguió retumbando en su mente el resto de la noche.

* * *

.

.

.

PARTE I.

Capítulo 4: "Ocultarse es la regla".

Habían pasado largos años desde la última vez que viajaron juntos. Pidieron una cabina solo para los dos en el tren, por lo que tenían mayor privacidad.

Sakura nunca había viajado al sur y miraba por la ventana el paisaje otoñal, mientras Sasuke sentado al frente, leía un libro en silencio. El ventanal recortaba una pacífica vista de árboles. Era un viaje largo y durante el día no podían hablar con respecto a la misión, por lo que solo quedaba disfrutar del sereno viaje, aunque solo fuera por algunas horas.

A pesar de la calma aparente, algo había preocupado al Uchiha durante los últimos días. Prefirió viajar de forma convencional, ya que no deseaba llamar la atención de algunos polizontes que le habían seguido durante las últimas semanas. No tardó en notar que eran militares del feudo, los cuales deambulaban en la aldea haciéndose pasar por turistas. También había seguido la pista de algunos en las cercanías de Konoha.

Sasuke sospechaba que podría haber algunos ninjas de la hoja que estaban trabajando como doble agentes para el feudo, comunicando todos los movimientos de Naruto. De todas formas, no se podía hacer mucho al respecto, ya que atacarlos o capturarlos podía ser signo de desconfianza o traición al feudo. Shikamaru pensaba lo mismo y le aconsejó a Naruto no hacer nada al respecto, sino actuar con cautela.

La presencia de los agentes apremió aún más la partida de Sasuke y Sakura.

Por otro lado, prefirió no decirle a Sakura la vez que se encontraron en su oficina, ya que los burló con cautela y en especial manteniéndose alejado de la pelirrosa. La discusión fuera de la torre, le dió una excusa para tomar distancia de ella y así encargarse de aquellos intrusos que merodeaban algunos puntos claves de la aldea, desviando su atención.

Los cercanos a la pareja tenían la idea de que Sasuke y Sakura se iban a una especie de misión "extraordinaria" autorizada por el Hokage, sin embargo dijeron que se iban de viaje por un tiempo, aprovechando que Sarada estaría constantemente en misiones con el equipo 7 y con el fin de poder pasar tiempo en pareja. Todos los habían visto con rostro aprobación.

Por lo que, antes de que los espías pudieran sospechar que Sasuke Uchiha efectuaría la misión junto a Sakura, se marcharon.

En general las desconfianzas entre Konoha y el feudo, habían determinado que Naruto no deseara que el feudal se enterara de quién se haría cargo de la misión, de forma que no interviniera en su diseño y ejecución. Quería que Konoha tuviera libertad de acción para intervenir en el sur y que sus acciones no se vieran mezcladas con las del feudo, sin embargo, era imposible pensar que este se quedaría de brazos cruzados ante esta determinación por parte del Hokage, y que de todas maneras buscaría por sus medios saber cómo mínimo quién llevaría adelante la investigación. El día que se fueron, tanto Sasuke como Naruto respiraron aliviados de que finalmente no lograran dar con la información.

Desde que se fueron aquella tarde, ya no había mucho que disimular. Ahora la misión reposaba en sus manos. Los intrusos no se atreverían a seguir a Sasuke Uchiha fuera de Konoha, y mucho menos en un viaje privado junto a su esposa.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la partida de ambos, la calma no volvía a la ajetreada mente de Naruto, quién debía dar aviso al feudal como mínimo, que la misión ya se estaba llevando a cabo.

* * *

.

.

.

El día transcurrió con lentitud dentro del tren. Cuando llegó la noche y los pasajeros dormían, Sasuke sacó un mapa e invitó a Sakura a observar.

─Llegaremos hasta la última parada, en la aldea de las flores y desde ahí, tendremos que trazar una ruta hacia la frontera. ─dijo el Uchiha indicando los lugares en el mapa.

─Tengo entendido que hay muchos militares del feudo que oscilan entre la aldea y la frontera.

─Solo hay que tener cautela. Hay alrededor de 150 kilómetros entre la aldea de las flores y el fuerte fronterizo de los militares. Y alrededor de 100 kilómetros entre el fuerte y la aldea de las piedras negras, una de las aldeas fronterizas.

─ ¿Podrás hacerte cargo de esa distancia? ─preguntó Sakura mirando fijamente a Sasuke.

─El rinnegan nos será de ayuda hasta cierta distancia para transportarnos, pero tendremos que evaluar el terreno. ─dijo el Uchiha.

─Teniendo en cuenta la distancia...te verás obligado a usar demasiado chakra. Es algo arriesgado…─dijo Sakura con preocupación.

─En el mapa se ve que un bosque separa a la aldea y la zona militarizada. Si aún no lo han talado, podremos viajar a pie ese trayecto. El solo uso de chakra es arriesgado en ese territorio.

─Desconocemos la presencia de ninjas en la zona…podríamos ser detectados por algún rastreador. ─dedujo Sakura

─Ocultaremos nuestro chakra una vez que nos adentremos en el territorio… ¿Crees que podrás mantenerlo?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza.

─Tendremos que manejarlo todo el tiempo. Nadie debe notar nuestra presencia. Hasta que tengamos la certeza de que no hay ninjas en el sector.

─Lo entiendo. Aun así… ¿podrás manejar el flujo del chakra una vez salgamos del portal después de la frontera?

─Haré lo posible…─respondió el Uchiha.

Una vez terminaron de discutir los asuntos de la misión, apagaron las luces de la cabina. Era casi de madrugada. Esa noche había luna, por lo que el paisaje se veía iluminado por una claridad azul. Se mantuvieron en silencio, sin embargo, con la tenue luz que entraba a través de la ventana, ella podía ver la silueta de Sasuke a pesar de la oscuridad. Miraba por la ventana de forma discreta, y casi al instante desvió su vista hacia ella.

─ ¿No puedes dormir? ─preguntó él casi en un susurro. Su voz le pareció suave.

─La luz de la luna me ha distraído por un rato. ─respondió Sakura en voz baja.

Él pareció esbozar una sonrisa, pero no lo pudo distinguir con claridad.

─Me ha recordado al tiempo en que viajábamos. ─mencionó Sasuke con simpleza.

Sakura rememoró ciertas noches en que la luz de la luna les había quitado el sueño en aquellos tiempos en que viajaban juntos y solían acampar en la intemperie. Muchas de ellas, de los tiempos en que aún no eran pareja y que contemplaban el resplandor en silencio. Mantenía vívido el recuerdo del perfil juvenil del Uchiha bajo aquella luz, alejado y apoyado en la rama alta de algún árbol. Era extraño observarlo desde la misma perspectiva en el presente teniendo en cuenta todas las cosas que habían cambiado hasta ahora.

Sakura tenía dudas sobre lo que les depararía el futuro. Mientras observaba el perfil adulto de Sasuke, la incertidumbre la invadía. Las misiones complejas, traían consigo un abandono de la identidad, dejando de lado las emociones, los sueños y muchas veces los propios valores. Por ello, se consideraba que no todos los shinobis estaban preparados y dispuestos a renunciar incluso a sus ideales, y por lo mismo, había pocas personas que fueran pensadas y seleccionadas para llevar adelante ese tipo de misiones. Sakura aún se veía asaltada por la constante duda, ¿de qué sería capaz Sasuke? Ella le había visto seguro y capaz de muchas cosas. Incluso en el pasado, el Uchiha había desafiado la ley con el fin de perseguir sus objetivos, le había visto ser capaz de renunciar al placer y comodidad de llevar una vida normal junto a su familia. Sabía que el Uchiha nunca bajaba la guardia, e incluso cuando viajaban juntos, había sido perseguido como trofeo de mafia, y su cabeza aún mantenía precio en el mercado negro, a pesar de que Kakashi intentó muchas veces poner fin a la situación en sus tiempos de Hokage.

No...efectivamente no tenía duda sobre la capacidad de Sasuke a la hora de arriesgarse en asuntos complejos. La duda real era, ¿de qué sería capaz ella misma?… ¿cuáles eran sus límites y qué tan lejos podría llegar? Se cuestionó por qué estaba haciendo todo esto…dejando atrás su cómoda vida junto a su hija. Si era debido a su devoción por el Uchiha, si era para proteger a Konoha, o secretamente deseaba probarse a sí misma; oscuramente envidiando la libertad del Uchiha para viajar e ir más allá de los límites.

Fijó su atención en la mirada serena de Sasuke observando por la ventana, intentando descifrar qué diablos pasaba por su mente.

La oscuridad le estaba jugando una mala pasada mientras cavilaba. ¿Qué clase de monstruo era Sasuke Uchiha? ¿Qué pasaría con ella? ¿Qué pasaría con ambos?

El no poder verlo con claridad, le dio el valor para aventurar sus dudas.

─ ¿Qué pasará con nosotros?

─ ¿Qué quieres decir? – dijo él con una mirada extrañada.

─ ¿Crees que nuestra relación cambiará…? ─preguntó ella con honestidad. No sabía si esperar una respuesta concreta de Sasuke.

Sasuke tenía una mueca extraña mientras elaboraba con rapidez una respuesta.

─Muchas cosas cambiarán durante la misión...tendremos que adaptarnos a lo que requiera.

─Eso quiere decir que sí cambiará… ─cuestionó ella en voz baja.

─Creo que eso ya lo sabes… ─susurró él.

Efectivamente Sakura lo sabía. Pensó que el enredarse en pensamientos durante la noche, la estaba afectando. Los ojos le pesaban, por lo que no tardó en quedarse dormida. La luz de la luna seguía iluminando el paisaje, y Sasuke lo siguió observando en silencio a través del ventanal, recordando también a una juvenil Sakura bajo la luna, de aquellos lejanos tiempos de viajes por el mundo.

* * *

.

.

.

El poblado más cercano a la frontera era un pequeño pueblo alrededor de 100 kilómetros de la zona en conflicto: la aldea de las flores. Un hermoso paraíso en primavera, pero que con el paso del otoño parecía un lugar triste e inhabitado.

Tras viajar durante 12 horas, Sasuke y Sakura se bajaron en la última estación. El tren yacía casi vacío en ese entonces. Con la guerra que se desenvolvía en la frontera, pocas personas viajaban tan al sur y mucho menos con el clima. En consecuencia, la aldea también se había empobrecido durante los últimos años.

El pueblo quedaba a unos kilómetros de la última estación de tren y el camino estaba rodeado de árboles, cuyas hojas se desprendían con el viento. El sendero estaba poblado de hojas caídas y un tono cálido, entre el amarillo y rojo adornaba el paso. Ambos caminaban en silencio, solo admirando la belleza melancólica de aquel solitario lugar.

Ya casi anochecía cuando llegaron al pueblo.

En las calles había un mayor tránsito de personas que deambulaban entre algunos bares, locales de apuestas y algunos burdeles. Algunas mujeres se paseaban por las calles, con los labios pintados y atuendos provocativos, así mismo como algunos borrachos las perseguían.

Ambos caminaron, buscando una posada para pasar la noche. Algunos pasajes parecían más concurridos de lo que esperaban.

Dentro de toda la masiva concurrencia en las callejuelas de aquel barrio rojo, notaron también la de hombres uniformados, que se balanceaban borrachos y gritaban en grupo. Eran militares del feudo. Dada la cercanía del pueblo con el fuerte en la frontera, muchos soldados concurrían al poblado.

Siguieron avanzando, hasta que las calles se volvieron más solitarias y las luces dejaron de aturdirlos con sus anuncios en neón.

Al final de una cuadra, hacia las afueras, un pequeño letrero alumbraba la esquina lúgubre de una calle. Finalmente, una posada.

Era un lugar pequeño, con un pasillo que llevaba a una estrecha recepción. Una mujer de mediana edad se encontraba detrás de un mesón, mientras leía una revista y fumaba un cigarrillo. Al verlos entrar les echó una extraña mirada a ambos. Luego miró fijamente a Sasuke, con una mirada coqueta.

Fue Sasuke quien se acercó primero al mesón.

─Necesitamos un cuarto. ─le dijo de forma lacónica y un poco seca a juicio de Sakura.

─ ¿Necesitan una cama? ─preguntó la mujer echando humo, manteniendo la mirada fija en el Uchiha.

─Si. ─responde Sakura en esta ocasión, algo molesta por la actitud desvergonzada de la mujer.

─Serán 5 monedas por las 3 horas ─responde la mujer, haciendo caso omiso a la actitud disgustada de la pelirrosa.

─La necesitaremos por toda la noche. ─aclaró Sasuke.

La mujer fumó otra calada levantando una de sus cejas. Metió una de sus manos bajo el mesón y extendió las llaves en dirección a Sasuke. Sakura ignoró el gesto ante la evidente indiferencia de su esposo.

El Uchiha dejó un par de billetes sobre el mesón.

─La habitación al final del pasillo. ─les indicó finalmente la mujer, mientras se sumía nuevamente en la lectura de su revista.

Era un cuarto de madera, pequeño pero acogedor. Tenía una chimenea frente a la puerta, con unos leños y un baño en el extremo derecho.

─Encenderé el fuego. ─dijo Sasuke al entrar en la habitación.

Sakura entró y se dirigió a ver el baño, el cual contaba con un ofuro y un banquito. Luego se quitó la capa y los morrales, y se recostó en la cama.

Vió como Sasuke juntaba los leños que estaban apilados un rincón, y los encendió.

La vista del fuego relajaba sus sentidos. Al sacarse la capa había notado que hacía bastante frío.

Decidió mojarse la cara en el baño, para refrescarse. Al salir vió que Sasuke se estaba alistando.

─Saldré a buscar suplementos. ─dijo mientras se colgaba un bolso bajo la capa. ─Inspeccionaré la aldea durante un rato.

Necesito que hagas algo…-le dijo Sasuke mientras se acercaba a ella. Su única mano se acercó lentamente a su cabello y con sus dedos acarició las hebras de la pelirrosa, mientras ésta lo miraba confundida.

─Tu cabello...llama mucho la atención. ─le dijo casi en un susurro.

Su mano se alejó con la misma lentitud, para meterse en su bolsillo y sacar una pequeña bolsa, la cual le entrega.

Ella le mira y entiende al instante.

Nunca en su vida había pensado en teñirse el cabello.

─Ocultarnos será siempre una regla desde ahora en adelante. ─le dice Sasuke con énfasis mientras la mira fijamente a los ojos. ─No lo olvides... por sobre todas las cosas, lo más importante es ocultar todo sobre ti misma. ─dijo finalmente mientras se iba, dejándola con la pequeña bolsa en las manos.

Mientras se enjuagaba el pelo en la ducha, veía los rastros oscuros fluir con el agua. Al mirarse al espejo, su cabello era de un color castaño oscuro.

Durante el último tiempo le había crecido, por lo que lo tenía más largo que de costumbre. Su mirada se acentuaba con el tono oscuro de su cabellera.

Se miró durante un rato al espejo, con el torso desnudo y pintó levemente sus cejas, tiñéndolas también.

El color oscuro resaltaba mucho más su palidez.

"Ocultarse es una regla desde ahora...".

Suspiró. Era como un golpe a la identidad.

* * *

.

.

.

Sasuke recorría las calles tomando referencias de las vestimentas. Aunque la aldea no fuera del todo sureña, sabía que tenía formas y costumbres similares a las de los pueblos australes. Necesitaba ropa para protegerse del frío clima del sur y también para mezclarse entre los aldeanos sin llamar la atención.

Salió del sector de bares e ingresó en una pequeña galería. Una pequeña tienda vendía atuendos para el invierno. Entró y una señora salió a su encuentro, algo desconfiada. Los ladrones eran frecuentes, y Sasuke le había dado mala espina.

El Uchiha le consultó por prendas para el invierno.

─Esto puede servirte… ─la señora le alcanzó una capa gruesa, y todo un conjunto. ─Es lo que usan los jóvenes para trabajar en los inviernos.

─Necesito también ropa para mujer… ─dijo Sasuke mientras recorría la tienda con la mirada. La vendedora se dirigió a la bodega con rapidez y trajo ejemplares.

─Tengo atuendos de invierno en tallas menores… ¿Son para una mujer joven?

─Sí… ─respondió él con simpleza.

─ ¿Tiene usted esposa? ─preguntó la mujer buscando charlar un poco con el apático joven. Sasuke miraba los atuendos sin darle mucha relevancia a los comentarios cercanos de la señora.

─Son para mi hermana. ─mintió.

─ ¿Son nuevos en el pueblo? ─dijo la señora, mientras sacaba la ropa. Sasuke dio un respingo ante la observación de la anciana.

─No. ─respondió con sequedad.

─No todas las personas se acercan a comprar atuendos a estas horas… ─señaló la mujer mirándolo fijamente.

─Los necesitamos para trabajar… ─respondió finalmente el Uchiha, como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

La mujer guardó silencio, avergonzada ante la incomodidad de su cliente. Cuando Sasuke eligió todo lo que iba a llevar, ella se inclinó en forma de disculpa. El Uchiha la miró sorprendido.

─Disculpe mi intromisión. Este pueblo se ha vuelto un lugar bohemio, abundan los ladrones y la desconfianza es parte de vivir aquí.

─No hay necesidad de disculparse ─dijo Sasuke ─no le he tomado personal.

─Entiendo… ─dijo ella ─Es solo que su actitud no me pareció propia de este lugar, por eso le he preguntado si venía de afuera.

─He venido a este lugar por trabajo. ─respondió Sasuke de forma breve.

Mientras envolvía las compras en un paquete, la mujer siguió la conversación.

─Desde que estalló la guerra en la frontera, el turismo ha decaído enormemente. En otros años de bonanza y prosperidad, figuras como la del hokage o el mismo Señor feudal, venían a pasar la primavera en este lugar. Ahora el desempleo prima, al mismo tiempo que el alcoholismo, la delincuencia y la prostitución. Todos buscamos alguna manera de sobrevivir. Disculpe mi desconfianza.

El Uchiha se inclinó sin responder al comentario de la mujer. Pagó en silencio y se marchó con una sensación extraña.

"Son para mi hermana", pensó mientras volvía a la fría calle.

El no revelar su vínculo con Sakura, fue casi un reflejo automático. Nunca decía nada respecto a Sakura. Uno de sus más profundos temores es que la pelirrosa resultara herida a raíz de sus asuntos.

Desde hacía años que él ocultaba todo. Dentro de los acuerdos que había tenido con Naruto hace años, antes de partir a su misión en búsqueda de la pista de Kaguya y el clan Otsusuki, era que su información personal fuera confidencial. De ahí que ya no muchas personas sabían cómo era su apariencia, a diferencia de lo conocido que era su nombre. Por lo que la mayoría del tiempo pasaba desapercibido en otros países, aldeas e incluso en otros lugares del mismo país del fuego. El motivo era claro que, dado su pasado, su familia no resultara herida o involucrada en asuntos complejos, vinculados a la cacería de las mafias, venganzas, etc.

Mientras vagaba por la calle, volvió al barrio rojo y notó que la presencia de militares era recurrente en la aldea, los cuales abundaban en cantinas y bares de mala muerte.

Parecía que la mayoría de ellos iban rumbo a la frontera. Otros pasaban a descansar o a evadirse mediante el vicio. La mayoría de ellos parecían ser soldados rasos. Había conseguido distinguir los rangos por la vestimenta.

Al parecer bajaban la guardia estando en la aldea.

Entró a una de las cantinas para investigar mejor sobre la presencia de la milicia en el lugar.

Había soldados bebiendo en compañía de algunas mujeres, a las cuales abrazaban o sentaban en sus regazos.

Sasuke se sentó en uno de los puestos alejados.

─No deseo volver a la frontera...quiero volver con mi novia… ─se quejó un joven soldado, apoyado en la barra.

─No podemos salir de aquí hasta que todo termine, kanno… ─le respondió otro igual de joven, que le consolaba a su lado. El primero se había apoyado en la barra, borracho y algo lloroso.

Sasuke había pedido unos cortos de sake, los cuales bebía en pequeños sorbos mientras escuchaba la conversación.

Era un escenario algo oscuro el de aquel bar. Muchos militares solo yacían silenciosos, apoyados en la barra, mientras otros mantenían conversaciones un tanto escandalosas, en especial los ebrios.

La guerra del sur, llevaba muchos años y esta era una realidad desconocida para otras aldeas del país, e incluso para los otros países.

─Mañana hay campaña a la frontera...debemos volver… ─decía el joven, arrastrando a su compañero.

Sasuke les observó con cuidado.

Desde un biombo en una esquina del bar, salió un hombre mayor que, dado a la forma del uniforme, parecía de un rango mayor.

─ ¿Qué creen que hacen? ─les cuestionó con voz severa. El joven que llevaba apenas a su compañero, intentó pararse derecho.

Mientras intentaba mantenerse en postura de respeto, el hombre mayor le pegó un puñetazo al jovencito, el cual cayó al suelo con su compañero lloroso a cuestas. Luego se agachó y le susurró algo al oído.

─No pueden revelar las misiones tan a la ligera, par de imbéciles.

Todos guardaron silencio. Sasuke en un rincón apartado, observaba la situación con calma. En el bar había también aldeanos mezclados con los soldados, todos algo incómodos. Pero nadie se atrevió a hacer nada.

El Uchiha había obtenido la información suficiente. Por lo que se marchó con cautela.

Era la madrugada y las calles seguían con gente deambulando de aquí para allá.

Cuando regresó, Sakura estaba sentada frente al fuego. Parecía una figura lúgubre, solo iluminada por las llamas. Ella le dirigió una mirada difícil de descifrar. Sus ojos parecían brasas flagrantes en su rostro.

El cabello oscuro, la hacía parecer otra persona. La observó, mientras dejaba el bolsón de compras en una esquina del cuarto.

Sakura devolvió su mirada al fuego.

─Es extraño…─murmuró como para sí misma.

Sasuke se acercó y puso su mano sobre su hombro y ella puso su mano sobre la de él.

─Me ha costado reconocerte… ─dijo él con un tono algo jocoso.

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Veo que ha tenido un buen efecto.

Sasuke le revolvió un poco el cabello.

─He traído ropa adecuada para la zona...podrías intentar probarte algo… ─dijo mientras se estiraba un poco, a lo que Sakura miró atenta las compras.

Él también tendría que ocultarse. El rinnegan no podía seguir estando visible en su rostro, el cual tendría que ocultar con una lentilla. Volvería a tener ambos ojos negros.

Había comprado muchas de las cosas en pedidos. Naruto había supervisado todo. La única excepción fue la vestimenta, la cual decidió obtener en la zona, debido a que era muy difícil dar con ella, ya que no había distribuidores en el norte del país y no era muy cotizada como para exportarla a otros sectores que no fuera dentro del mismo sur.

El Uchiha se probó la lentilla en el ojo izquierdo, la cual contribuyó a disimular su evidente doujutsu. Se había acostumbrado mucho a sus ojos dispares, y le recordó a su adolescencia verse con ambas pupilas negras.

Se mojó el cabello, y se despejó el rostro, peinándolo hacia atrás. Luego de mirarse, sin duda, parecía un tipo normal.

Salió del baño, para encontrarse con Sakura probándose la ropa que había traído. Un vestido grueso, unas botas, y una capa larga y gruesa. Con el cabello oscuro, se veía totalmente ajena a la Sakura que conocía.

Mientras la pelirrosa luchaba para hacer que las botas le entraran con los calcetines gruesos, le notó salir de baño.

El rubor se le subió rápidamente a las mejillas. Sasuke se veía guapísimo. El cabello peinado hacia atrás y algo desordenado. Ambos ojos negros mirándola fijamente. Su aura parecía distinta, aunque todos sus rasgos se acentuaban enormemente.

A pesar de todo, había dejado de parecer un ninja y parecía raramente normal. Una vez vestido, parecía mucho más un aldeano.

─E-estás distinto…. ─tartamudeó ella, algo sorprendida por su repentino cambio de apariencia. El Uchiha la miró curioso, como si no fuese consciente del efecto que había tenido en su esposa.

Sakura se acercó, y le rodeó ambos brazos alrededor del cuello. Él le correspondió rodeándola por la cintura.

─Me pondré celosa si alguien te echa el ojo ─bromeó ella con un tono coqueto. Él esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

─Espero poder contenerme…─la desafió mientras escondía su rostro en su cuello.

Ella le buscó y le besó suavemente en los labios.

─Espero poder contenerme también... ─le susurró ella, mientras le miraba a los ojos. ─será un poco duro no poder estar contigo...

Él la abrazó y ella escondió su rostro en su pecho. No quería que ese momento terminase jamás.

* * *

.

.

.

Ambos se sentaron frente al calor del fuego. Tenían que planificar lo que les depararía una vez salieran de la aldea de las flores, y lograran entrar a los pueblos más allá de la frontera.

Hasta ahora todo estaba yendo acorde al plan, pero pronto las cosas podrían empezar a cambiar, en especial una vez que pisaran el territorio en conflicto. No solo debían llevar a cabo la misión, sino que también pasar desapercibidos en su transcurso haciéndose pasar por aldeanos comunes, mientras obtenían información clave. Hasta el momento, gracias al rinnegan de Sasuke, podrían cruzar más allá de la frontera sin problemas, evitando que los militares o los rebeldes pudiesen notarles.

La información de la que disponían, les había sido de ayuda para trazar algunas cosas importantes. Para empezar, los desalojos de las aldeas fronterizas y la migración masiva de aldeanos hacia la aldea de las cenizas, la presencia de una pandemia que afecta a un número importante de la población, y la presencia de una persona que está siendo capaz de tratar a una cantidad masiva de enfermos con resultados medianamente positivos, a la cual deberán localizar como objetivo primordial. También está la presencia de "ellos" y la nota póstuma de la señora Miso con aquella misteriosa palabra.

Sasuke trazaba puntos en el mapa, apuntando los lugares a los cuales debían llegar.

─Puede ser que hayan trasladado a todas las personas de las aldeas fronterizas. ─dijo Sakura mientras observaba los puntos rojos en el mapa.

─Tendremos que adentrarnos hasta encontrar una caravana, es la única forma para colarnos entre los aldeanos y que nos puedan guiar hasta las cenizas ─dijo Sasuke concentrado en su tarea.

Transcurridos unos minutos, Sakura se puso de pie, y fue a buscar un pequeño maletín dispuesto en una esquina de la habitación.

─Debemos aplicarnos la vacuna… ─mencionó mientras se sentaba cerca del Uchiha y su mapa nuevamente ─he traído los suplementos necesarios. No podemos arriesgarnos a sufrir un contagio.

Sacó su equipo y preparó las agujas. Inyectó a Sasuke y también a sí misma.

─No nos protegerán del todo, por ello tendremos que ser cuidadosos en todo momento.

─Esto de la peste podría llegar a ser muy problemático… ─dijo el Uchiha con preocupación.

─Sí...hay que estar en constante prevención. Haré chequeos diarios, así que de haber algún problema lo detectaré inmediatamente.

Sasuke pensó en la valiosa conveniencia de la presencia de alguien como Sakura, mientras la veía guardar su equipo médico.

Salieron al día siguiente, al despuntar el amanecer con el fin de caminar los kilómetros restantes hacia la frontera. Era un día neblinoso, y la ruta era un profundo bosque con un único camino, el cual flanqueaban únicamente los militares. Sasuke y Sakura decidieron penetrar por lo profundo del bosque, evitando el sendero principal.

La tarde se desenvolvía con calma, mientras ellos avanzaban entre la hojarasca. Al atardecer llegaron a un claro, y posteriormente a sector desértico, donde solo podían divisarse pequeños matorrales y tierra yerma, reseca por la erosión. Dedujeron que desde aquel punto comenzaba la frontera o más bien, el sector militarizado.

Muy a lo lejos se podía vislumbrar una alta torre de madera, que posiblemente era el fuerte de los militares del feudo.

Se quedaron a acampar en el claro del bosque, esperando la presencia de algún conflicto armado. Sasuke pretendía esperar lo que fuera necesario para evitar encontrarse con este, y pasar a través del portal una vez se calmase la situación.

Aguardaron hasta las tres de la madrugada. En todas esas horas no lograron vislumbrar ningún conflicto. No podían esperar al amanecer, por lo que el Uchiha activó su rinnegan. Un portal se abrió y Sakura ingresó con rapidez mientras Sasuke la seguía detrás.

Tras unos segundos, se abrió un agujero en medio de otro bosque.

Ambos salieron sigilosamente. Sasuke salió algo cansado por el uso de chakra. Sakura le ayudó a levantarse y le llevó a apoyarse en el tronco de un gran árbol. Al parecer el Uchiha había hecho el esfuerzo de generar el portal lo más lejos de la frontera que pudo, traspasando incluso el poblado de la aldea de las piedras negras, lo cual explicaba su agitación.

─ ¿Lo has logrado? ─le preguntó Sakura, mientras se agachaba a su lado.

─Sí…-respondió el moreno mientras recuperaba su ritmo normal. ─eso intento…

─Está bien...ya no logro percibir tu chakra… ─dijo ella, mientras le entregaba su cantimplora con agua.

Se encontraban en medio de un denso bosque. Sakura decidió inspeccionar los alrededores mientras dejaba que Sasuke se recompusiera.

Atisbó en dirección al norte, y no veía nada. Al parecer Sasuke realmente los había llevado muy lejos de la frontera. Un viento frío le invadió el cuerpo, proveniente del sur y se sintió agradecida de llevar ropa gruesa y botas.

La luna iluminaba el bosque con una luz tenue. Sakura decidió avanzar unos kilómetros hacia el sur. Mientras trepaba con rapidez a través de los árboles, vio a lo lejos unas pequeñas luces amarillas parpadeantes. Parecía fuego.

Mientras agudizaba la mirada en esa dirección. Sintió que Sasuke se acercaba a velocidad a su locación. Ella se volteó a buscarle con la mirada.

─Al parecer hay una caravana a unos kilómetros de acá...

El Uchiha levantó la vista hacia el sur y miró junto a Sakura las pequeñas y múltiples luces que se movían en la oscuridad.

La aldea de las piedras negras ya se encontraba despoblada. A pesar de las dificultades, los rebeldes ya habían logrado trasladar a todos los civiles de la aldea fronteriza. Por lo mismo, los conflictos en la frontera estaban disminuyendo.

Para los militares del feudo, la lucha ya no tenía sentido, y en cierta medida ya se anunciaba de voz en voz la victoria del ejército rebelde. Sasuke lo observó en la baja guardia existente inclusive en la aldea más cercana a la zona de conflicto. Los rebeldes estaban moviendo a todos los aldeanos al sur y por lo mismo, el ejército del feudo estaba perdiendo su campo de batalla.

La frontera seguía siendo infranqueable para la milicia feudal. Mientras el sur, fortalecía su protección interna.

Se acercaron con velocidad en dirección al origen de aquellas parpadeantes luces. Cuando se encontraban a unos metros de cercanía, aguardaron en la cima de un cerro. Desde arriba comenzaron a ver el panorama con mayor claridad. Era una multitud de personas que se movía en conjunto por un camino en el claro del bosque. Se encontraban escoltados por diversos soldados. El número de personas era considerable.

Era la primera vez que veían al ejército rebelde con sus propios ojos. Los soldados llevaban bastones con fuego para iluminar el camino, e iban armados con arcos, jabalinas y ballestas. Llevaban los rostros tapados. Estaban distribuidos a lo largo de la caravana.

Los aldeanos avanzaban en un silencio sepulcral. Sasuke se preguntó por qué no hubo conflictos esa noche. Miró con desconfianza hacia el norte. Habían franqueado la frontera con cuidado, incluso traspasando la guardia del ejército rebelde. Esa calma aparente incomodaba al Uchiha.

Se acercaron a la multitud, rodeando el bosque con el fin de seguir el curso de la caravana. Sin embargo, las dudas de Sasuke fueron confirmadas. Una flecha alcanzó a un aldeano entre la multitud, proveniente de un punto desconocido en la lejanía. El hombre cayó, y la caravana se detuvo. En silencio, los rebeldes apagaron el fuego y todo quedó en plena oscuridad.

Todo estalló y los guerrilleros se pusieron en marcha para contraatacar a los intrusos.

Los aldeanos comenzaron a dispersarse en el bosque de manera automática. Sasuke y Sakura subieron con rapidez a un árbol, y Sasuke escaló hasta la cima para tener una mejor panorámica del asunto.

Para estar en peligro los aldeanos se fugaron con rapidez y en silencio. Aunque era posible sentir los pasos desesperados en la oscuridad.

Sasuke observó y no era posible ver de dónde venían los soldados del feudo. Miró a Sakura y ambos bajaron y aprovecharon la conmoción para colarse entre la gente.

Siguieron los pasos apurados de algunos aldeanos que avanzaron juntos. Caminaron junto a ellos varios kilómetros hasta que salieron a un camino. Dentro de poco amanecería, y muchos de ellos se reunieron en aquella encrucijada, volviendo a conformar una caravana en la que iban pasando por otras aldeas empobrecidas y más personas se sumaban. Desde ahora la multitud caminaba sin la supervisión del ejército rebelde, siguiendo una misma ruta.

Durante el transcurso de aquella tarde, Sasuke y Sakura caminaron al ritmo de la caravana, colándose como aldeanos comunes. Dentro de la multitud, iban muchos enfermos y algunos quedaban en el camino, apoyados contra algún árbol o caían mientras caminaban y los familiares se quedaban alrededor del moribundo enfermo.

Eran escenas tan extrañas a la vista de Sakura. Notó que, entre los viajantes, había una especie de división. Los enfermos caminaban apiñados casi al final de la muchedumbre, separados por unos metros. Solo los familiares de algunos enfermos los acompañaban, quienes eran reconocibles, debido a que llevaban una mascarilla. Andaban a un ritmo más lento que el resto y representaba gran parte de la multitud.

Sakura pensaba que, si bien Konoha había avanzado mucho, en el mismo país existían realidades como aquellas, en que las personas morían a la luz del día, enfermas y en la miseria. Una imagen cruda de la realidad de la misión le azotó por primera vez. Sasuke caminaba en silencio a su lado, observando todo con sus penetrantes ojos.

Ella miró hacia atrás a la familia que quedaba en el camino, con una presión en el pecho.

Las horas pasaron y la situación se repitió en diversas ocasiones durante el resto del día. La multitud seguía avanzando, indolente.

Al anochecer llegaron a las faldas de un gran cerro, donde armaron un campamento. Cuando se encendió el fuego, todos se reunieron y se repartieron alimentos. Los enfermos seguían estando apartados. Sakura miraba con preocupación en dirección a ellos.

De pronto, una mujer se acercó a la Sakura y Sasuke, quienes se habían sentado como todos cerca del fuego. Había muchas personas repartiendo alimento y abrigo entre los aldeanos.

─Aquí tienen abrigo, he notado que no llevan mucho y las noches están cada vez más frías…

Sakura las tomó con amabilidad, mientras agradecía su atención.

La mujer se sentó a su lado.

─ ¿De dónde vienen? Yo vengo desde un pequeño poblado cercano a la aldea del mar, venimos viajando desde el este hace días.

─Venimos de las piedras negras. ─dijo Sakura brevemente.

─Ya veo, son del norte. Escuché que había muchos enfermos en aquella zona.

─Si, los habían… ─dijo Sakura.

─ ¿Por qué van al sur? ─dijo la mujer mirando fijamente a la chica

─Nos han evacuado debido a los conflictos. ─respondió Sakura con cuidado.

─Que duró lugar para vivir…atestado por la guerra y la enfermedad.

Sakura la observó. Era una mujer de edad. Se veía algo demacrada por el viaje.

─ ¿Cómo está la situación en el este? ─preguntó Sakura.

─Nos han evacuado debido a la peste. La mayoría de la gente del este, viaja al sur en busca del médico de la ceniza…

─ ¿Será difícil dar con él? ─preguntó Sakura.

─No lo sé sinceramente, la ceniza es un lugar muy grande...puede que sí. Todas estas personas, de alguna forma están escapando del conflicto. Pero más que aquello, muchos van con el anhelo de encontrar cura o tratamiento para sus familiares enfermos.

─ ¿Entonces tiene usted a alguien enfermo?

─Si…─dijo la mujer ─pero ya fue trasladado a la ceniza hace algunas semanas.

Sasuke tomaba un té en silencio a su lado. Sakura conversó durante un rato con aquella mujer, y luego ella se retiró para seguir repartiendo abrigo entre otros aldeanos.

El Uchiha pensó que ya habían dejado atrás la zona de conflicto, y fue así, ya que pasaron una noche tranquila. La gente mantenía un clima de incertidumbre, por lo que prefirieron dormir temprano. Les esperaba un largo viaje hacia las cenizas. El cielo se veía estrellado por la oscuridad y pronto el frío se apoderó de la noche. Sakura se acurrucó en su abrigo cerca de Sasuke, y mientras ella dormía, él se quedó observando los astros en la quietud.

Al despuntar el amanecer reanudaron la marcha. La misma situación se repitió; algunas personas enfermas cayeron en el camino. Aislados en grupos, todos caminaron en silencio durante la tarde.

El atardecer pronto bañó con su luz bermellón el bosque cuando se acercaron a los portales de la que parecía ser la entrada a una aldea. Sakura levantó los ojos con cansancio, para apreciar las inmensas puertas de madera envejecidas que les abrían el paso. La entrada se encontraba cercada con un muro de madera de algunos metros de alto, muy similares a las de Konoha.

A ambos lados de las puertas, en lo alto, había vigías armados con los rostros tapados, en una especie de casetas.

Cuando la multitud se iba acercando, se encendieron unos focos eléctricos de una intensa luz blanca que encandilaron la visión de muchos, mientras unos altavoces comenzaron a chirriar un sonido indescifrable.

Sakura miró de paso al Uchiha, quien tenía la vista fija en la entrada a la aldea.

Las personas comenzaron a apurar el paso, y se apiñaron en la entrada. Algunos lloraban de felicidad, gritando felices.

El mensaje de los altavoces comenzó a adquirir mayor claridad, cuando finalmente lograron atravesar las puertas entre la muchedumbre.

"BIENVENIDOS A LA ALDEA DE LA CENIZA...SE ESPERA PUEDAN ACOMODARSE CON PRONTITUD. ANTES DE HACER EFECTIVO EL INGRESO, DEBERÁN PASAR POR EL REGISTRO CIVIL Y POSTERIORMENTE POR UN EXAMEN MÉDICO OBLIGATORIO.

LAS PERSONAS QUE POSEAN SÍNTOMAS, DEBERÁN PASAR OBLIGATORIAMENTE A LA ZONA DE CUARENTENA, DONDE PODRÁN REGISTRARSE EN LA LISTA DE ESPERA PARA LA ATENCIÓN MÉDICA PÚBLICA".

"RESPETE EL ORDEN DE LLEGADA…HAY UN LÍMITE POR INGRESO DIARIO..."

"ALGUNAS ADVERTENCIAS…

ESTÁ PROHIBIDO EL DESORDEN PÚBLICO, LO CUAL SERÁ DETENIDO POR NUESTRAS FUERZAS MILITARES…"

El altavoz siguió entregando las instrucciones mientras Sasuke y Sakura hacían un esfuerzo por no separarse entre la multitud, que se dispersaba cada vez más, desesperadas por hacer el ingreso a la aldea. Los miliares guiaron al gentío a gritos, para que no salieran de la fila. Estaban acompañados de perros que no paraban de ladrar.

Entre el ruido de los altavoces, las luces y el griterío general, el Uchiha agarró con fuerza la mano de su esposa, mientras la miraba en silencio. Ella le devolvió la mirada, mientras avanzaba apretada entre otras tantas personas. Así avanzaron varios metros, sin soltarse hasta que finalmente lograron llegar a su último destino.

Anochecía nuevamente en la aldea de las Cenizas, mientras un tumulto de gente luchaba por hacerse un lugar en la fila de registro, y entre ellos, dos ninjas de Konoha.

* * *

.

.

.

Notas finales.

¡Finalmente han llegado a la ceniza! Ha costado llegar a este punto de la historia y finalizar así la parte I.

Este fue un capítulo de mucha transición a la verdadera historia de este fanfic. Intentaré tener pronto la continuación 😊

¡Nos vemos!


End file.
